To Meet a Hero
by fmfan1980
Summary: Uzumaki Narumi is the daughter of both Naruto and Sakura. However, she never met her father since he died in the war. Narumi heard the stories about Naruto from her mother, the Seventh Hokage; and all her honorary uncles, and aunts. But what she really wants to do is meet Naruto himself. And she will risk bringing Naruto forward in time to meet him. But nothing goes right.
1. Belated Love and New Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto and its associated works do not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox created by Masashi Kishimoto

 **A/N:** Slight edits to this chapter, particularly Narumi's eye colour.

 **Konoha, a month until the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi war.**

From the beginning of her Academy days, Haruno Sakura loved Uchiha Sasuke with all her heart, mind, and soul. If asked now, she would say she was shallow – she loved him because he was broody, and mysterious; that she loved him for his onyx eyes and jet-black hair. In fact, every girl in the Academy had been obsessed with him to the point where everything he did was swoon worthy.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" they would scream; some would even faint.

Of course, he didn't return the 'affections' of any of the Kunoichi in training; but that endeared him even more to the girls. But Sakura saw herself in the lead for his love… she even broke off her friendship with her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. If anyone asked Sakura about that later in her life, she'd say that she was a bitch to Ino – she would speak in a voice etched with regret and sorrow at having cut off her friendship with teh Yamanaka clan heiress for such petty reasons.

But Sakura loved Sasuke so much that she was even willing to leave Konoha with him; an admittedly foolish thing she would admit to in later years. She loved him so much that she begged the boy she would grow to care for and love just as intensely later on in her life to bring him back to Konoha during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

"Please bring Sasuke-kun back, Naruto," Sakura sobbed as tears cascaded down her face. Sakura would cringe years later when she remembered how she acted when she was a child.

But the child Sakura still loved Sasuke so much that her heart broke when she heard he had really defected after a vicious battle against Naruto at the Valley of the End.

She loved Sasuke so much, at the same time thinking of herself as weak and far removed from Naruto who had to protect her, that she trained under the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, to get stronger – physically, emotionally, and mentally. Eventually she would be known as a medic ninja on par with Tsunade herself, and just as strong, and just as beautiful - eventually she would prove to herself that she hadn't changed as much as she hoped. Her everlasting regret would be her inability to kill Sasuke when she had the chance at the Samurai Bridge in the Land of Iron. It was an act that would have repercussions on her and Naruto months later. But it was Sakura's love for the Uchiha traitor that stayed her hand - it would be something that she would overcome, but it would be too late.

Over time, following Sasuke's defection to Orochimaru, and Naruto's return from training with the Toad Hermit, Jiraiya, Sakura began growing closer to the orange clad blonde. The very person she used to think as the dead last, the prank prince of Konoha, the moron, and the reckless ninja - Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. He was a man that Sakura never thought she would ever grow to love. Years ago, she once told Sasuke that Naruto was responsible for interfering in her love for the former. When Naruto would always ask for dates, she would say no… sometimes so loudly that it would cause nearby birds to flee. But Naruto never stopped asking. Eventually, especially after Sasuke's defection, Sakura found herself growing closer to the blonde. Over time, they became more than simple teammates… they became best friends. And then before realizing it, the two of them became more than best friends but not lovers. They cared deeply for one another – Naruto swore to bring Sasuke back, and Sakura swore to fight alongside Naruto; especially upon discovering that Akatsuki was collecting the Tailed Beasts, and Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi. But that didn't matter to Sakura, Naruto was her special person, and she would do everything she could to keep him safe.

Sakura began caring for Naruto, more than she knew she should; and she didn't care. The loud and rambunctious blonde haired Ninja, over time, started to take over parts of her heart that she had once reserved for Sasuke alone. The parts of her heart that belonged to Naruto started to grow; and before she realized it, Sakura found out she loved two people in her life.

One was Sasuke – the last Uchiha and current traitor. And then there was Naruto – the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the Hero of Konoha, the son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

And then, years after Sasuke defected, war had come. The Fourth Great Ninja War led to the combined strength of all five major nations against the forces of the Akatsuki, the latter led by an Edo Tensei Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Obito.

It would be a month before the war officially began, a week before Sakura and her medical team were due to head out to the rear of the main battles, that Naruto was supposed to be sent to Turtle Island where he would train with the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee. It was supposed to be a S-Ranked mission with the sole purpose to keep Naruto and Killer Bee out of the war since they were Akatsuki's targets.

Let it be known that reality slit apart into untold number of roads because of what happened before Naruto left – in every reality, Naruto should have simply said goodbye to his best friend and crush, an action that would have led to various different future. Instead, in this current reality, Naruto admitted his feelings to the pink haired medic following a particularly vivid and violent nightmare that chilled him to the bone.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said that fateful day, his feet shuffling on the hallway floor outside her open door as the two faced each other, "I… I mean do you remember in the Land of Iron, under the Samurai Bridge… I told you..." He wanted to ask Sakura if she remembered what he told Sasuke that day - that when the two of them met next, either one... or the both of them would die. But Sakura interrupted him before he could finish.

"Uh huh," Sakura said as she stepped aside and motioned for Naruto to come into her apartment. As Naruto stepped into her apartment, she continued to speak, "Naruto, I can't forget about how much I hurt you that day, and I apologized to everyone… but you know how much I regretted what I did to you, and…" But Naruto shook his head and stopped Sakura from speaking by what he said next.

"I… I don't think I'm coming back from this…" Sakura remembered seeing the look of sorrow in his eyes as she slammed the door closed and strode towards the blonde. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you dare say that," Sakura then gently pushed him back before pointing a finger at him, "don't you dare ever say anything like that. You are coming back… we are going to get Sasuke-kun back and…" Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head before opening to find Naruto looking down at the floor, his arms hanging limply by his sides, his fingers pointed downwards, "you are coming back, Naruto. You will be our Hokage, you will have everyone…"

"I just need you to acknowledge me, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered looking back at her, "my dream is to become Hokage, but… but if I can't… if I can't… have that, then having you acknowledge me…"

"What happened to the kid sitting in the Academy who used to shout he was going to be the Hokage?" Sakura asked gently as she formed a small smile on her face before taking a step forward and placing her hands on his shoulders, "Naru…"

"I… I had a weird dream last night and…"

"A dream?" Sakura asked wondering if that was what seemed to have Naruto slightly trembling.

"It was so vivid," Naruto whispered, looking away from Sakura whose hands were still on his shoulders, "I… I don't know if we win the war or anything but… but I dreamt that Sasuke and I fought. The fighting was so bad that… that it changed the landscape around us and.."

"It was a dream, Naruto," Sakura assured him. The boy looked back into her eyes, and she could see from the look in his eyes and the pained expression on his face, that he was telling the truth – that whatever dream he had was really vivid, "dreams don't just…"

"I saw you," Naruto whispered before Sakura could finish. He raised his arm and placed his hand gently on her left cheek while his vision started to blur thanks to welling tears. He recalled the end of his dream as he spoke, "you were crying… I don't know why…"

"Naruto."

Sakura felt his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, and she liked the warmth from his hand. But Naruto continued.

"I think I was lying down, I think you hand one arm under my back, and you were crying… I saw blood on your face and… and there was blood on your hands…"

"Naruto, stop." Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears as she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You were telling me not to die, that you were going to…"

"I said stop!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the hand on her cheek, and then pulled it away while a tear fell down from the edges of her eyes. But she didn't let go of his hand; instead, she held onto it tightly as she said, "you are coming home to Konoha. You, me, and Sasuke-kun are coming back to Konoha and…"

"Promise me one thing," Naruto interrupted her in a voice that was laced with so much sorrow that her heart ached, "if I don't…"

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. She was getting pissed off now. This wasn't the Naruto she knew… the one she knew would never give up. The one she knew would fight against all the odds and come out on top – but the Naruto in front of her sounded as if he knew he was fated to die. That everything he told Neji during their fight in the Chuunin Exams years ago was a lie. And that is exactly what Sakura told Naruto before continuing to say, "I want my Naruto back. I don't recognise the Naruto standing in front of me… talking about something so ridiculous that…"

"If you ever cared about me… if you were ever my friend," Naruto said stepping forward and placing his hands on the sides of her head, his fingers sweeping into her silky pink hair. All Sakura could so was look in his eyes as he stepped closer, "promise me something. Sakura-chan, if you ever saw me as something more than a simple teammate…."

"You're someone I care about, you dumbass!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed her hands on his upper arms, "why do you think I'm so mad right now? The Naruto I know would never give up, would never give into so-called fate. The Naruto I know inspires people to be better, to become more than they could ever be. Where is that Naruto?"

Sakura saw Naruto take a deep breath before he gave her one of his one million ryo smiles, "I'm right here, Sakura-chan." She knew it was fake, the smile never reached his eyes before she shook her head.

"Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto slowly lost the smile in his face and whispered, with a crack in his voice, "I'll never break that promise I made you, Sakura-chan. I'll get the Teme home to you… I know our fight… I know our fight will see us using our ultimate jutsu's, and…" he then took in a deep breath, "you know right? You know that when our fists connect with each other, we will know what's in our hearts. He may kill me, but I know our fight will change him, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…"

"But I have this bad feeling I won't be coming back, and…" Naruto shook his head and asked her to listen when the pink haired medic was about to interrupt him. When she nodded her head, Naruto took that as a signal for him to continue, "and I… I swear to you that I will do everything possible for him to come home. But the dream I had was so… so real that…" Naruto then took in a deep breath and steadied his breathing while looking back at Sakura with a serious look on his face. Naruto recalled the dream, or nightmare, he didn't know what to call it. He clearly remembered Sakura sobbing her eyes out. Naruto stared in her jade orbs now, and whispered, "you will have him back, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto." Sakura stared at the blonde with a stunned look on her face, "swear to me that you will come back alive. No matter what happens, you will come back alive."

Naruto pressed his lips together as he stared into her jade coloured eyes and whispered, "I feel as if... I feel it in my bones that I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die, you…"

"Will you forgive me if I break that promise?" Naruto asked again, his voice cracking, "Sakura-chan…"

"I will not say anything!" Sakura yelled shaking her head, as she pulled away from Naruto, tears streaming down her face as the blonde looked away and wiped his eyes "why are you… Damn it, Naruto, you're scaring me." And he was… Sakura's heart was racing as she glanced around her living room before settling her eyes back to Naruto, and then she shook her head, "you baka! Stop scaring me and…." Sakura was panting now as she stopped moving backwards while Naruto remained where he was standing – she couldn't imagine the blonde not being in her life. When she was a child, she wished he would go away; but now, she couldn't take it if he left her alone in the world. She needed Naruto in her life… she needed Sasuke in her life… she needed the two of them to be in her life.

"If…" Naruto said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts before she wiped her eyes, "if I don't come back alive, then… then I want you to make a promise to me."

"Don't talk like that!" Sakura said striding forward again, her feet 'thudding' against the floor tiles in her living room, "I will make no promise to you because you are coming back. Do you understand me, Uzumaki Naruto? YOU ARE COMING BACK!"

Sakura panted as she lowered her arms by her side while Naruto wiped his eyes again.

"You are coming back home. Sasuke-kun is…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said taking a step forward, and then another one, and then another one. All the while Sakura felt herself trembling with a mixture of anger and sorrow as she stared at Naruto. Naruto got closer before he wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and pulled her in for a hug. She then raised her arms and cried as she placed her arms around his back and held him tight. The two of them had tears flowing down their cheeks as Naruto gently whispered, "if anything happens to me…" Sakura tightened her grip around his back but Naruto continued, "even if you end up marrying Sasuke…"

"Please stop," she whispered into his ear as tears travelled down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

"I want you to become the best medic Konoha has ever seen, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as his heart raced. He recalled the ending to his dream again, this time in greater detail – Sakura was screaming in anguish as she tried to heal the gaping wound in his chest; the tears going down her face causing the blood spatters on her cheeks to streak downwards, and he remembered her hands covered in blood when she went to wipe her eyes before trying to heal him. And then there was darkness, and then Naruto woke up gasping for air in his room an hour ago while feeling for a hole in his chest.

Naruto then pulled away enough for them to see eye to eye, their noses inches away from each other, "surpass Granny. Become the strongest Kunoichi in the world." Sakura closed her eyes as Naruto placed a hand on her cheek again and wiped her tears away while taking a deep breath. His heart ached at the sight of her tears and red, wet eyes before he continued, "no matter what. Whether you marry the Teme or not, I want you to be the one to protect the village."

"Naruto?" a surprised Sakura asked.

"You are Granny's apprentice," Naruto whispered as he took in the stunned look on Sakura's face, "if I don't make it, then you're the one who has to step-up and become the Hokage."

"You're talking like a mad man now, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Is it as mad as saying that I still love you?" Naruto whispered as Sakura looked away, "and no, I didn't come up with this whole dream nightmare story… since I really did have one heck of a vivid dream… no, I really mean it."

Sakura looked into his eyes and knew he meant it. He loved her. He had meant it ever since they first met in the playground years ago; he was the blonde who chased bullies making fun of her forehead. Thoughts went through her mind about Naruto and what he meant to her – about the journey the both of them had gone through, and the journey they still yet had to take. The truth was, Sakura didn't know what her future was going to be… when she was a child, all she knew back then was that Sasuke was in her future.

Sasuke was Sakura's dream when she was a child – she dreamt of a large wedding with Ino seething in anger and Sakura gloating that she was able to marry the Uchiha. She dreamt of having Sasuke's children, helping him rebuild his clan. She would be the Uchiha matriarch… a position of prestige and power.

Years later, she found herself thinking about two men. Two weddings. Two different families – one with Sasuke, and another one with Naruto. Sakura didn't know what the future would bring for her. But she knew in her heart that Naruto was the one who had never quit on her… that he was the one who always pushed her even though he didn't realize it.

And Naruto was standing in front of her, holding on to her while talking about a dream he had where he died.

'He's talking about some dream he had where he's fight Sasuke-kun… a dream where he's dying in my arms,' Sakura thought.

Sakura then sighed and whispered, "you just have a crush on me, Naruto."

"It wasn't just a crush," Naruto said looking into her eyes, "I loved you then, and I love you now."

"Naruto."

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Lightning country," Naruto said, "and.. and I know you love Sasuke, and that…"

"Naruto, a lot of time has passed since that blubbering girl made you promise her to bring Sasuke back," Sakura said, "and I was wrong in the Land of Iron. I should have realized that you wanted to bring him back to Konoha because he was your best friend and that you cared for him. I shouldn't have manipulated you by saying that I loved you and… and you shouldn't do the same to me."

"If this is the last time that we're alone like this…"

"Stop it, Naruto."

"If..." he continued, "if this really is the last time I see you before… before we meet again when I fight Sasuke," Naruto could see that Sakura was about to interrupt him again, so he powered through, "can I kiss you?" And he just stared at Sakura's stunned face. He was expecting her eyes to literally transform into pools of fire, steam to come out of her ears, and for her arm to be pulled back for a punch that would most likely send him flying through the wall behind him.

But the two of them stared each other for several seconds. Eventually it was Naruto, who felt it in his heart that, by the end of the fight with Sasuke, he wouldn't be coming home to Konoha alive, took the final forwards and pressed his lips against Sakura's. He felt his heart beating rapidly as Sakura placed her hand on the side of his head – he thought she was going to push him away. Instead, her hand slid through his hair and she kissed him back in return.

 **Uzumaki Residence, fourteen years later.**

"And that, my dear girl, is how your papa and I had our first kiss," the pink haired woman with a purple diamond on her forehead said as she sat on a chair while brushing the bright red hair of a thirteen year old girl with bright green eyes, a large forehead, and two whisker marks on each cheek, "and it's a story I've told you so many times before. You really like it huh?." Sakura, of course, never revealed to Narumi that the events that occurred after that kiss was what eventually led to her being conceived – she didn't want to mentally scar her daughter for life by telling her that was the day she lost her virginity to a man she grew to love. And she definitely did not want to tell Narumi about what happened after their first bout of love making. The two Ninja, even before catching their breath, simply threw all caution to the wind and let their instincts take over - primal instincts as the two of them let go of any self-control. As a result, after breaking Sakura's bed in her bedroom, the couple went at it like animals as they moved to the living room where her couch, and then her coffee table were promptly destroyed.

'Yea, lets keep all that away from her,' Sakura thought as she remembered herself and Naruto panting heavily as they lay on the kitchen floor looking up at the ceiling. Naruto turned his head towards her as sunlight from the clear blue sky streamed in through the openings in the curtain blocking the kitchen window.

"I think our friendship's pretty much over, huh?" Sakura deadpanned as she looked over at a panting Naruto. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before it was Sakura who started laughing, followed by Naruto, as they lay on the slick floor. After their laughter stopped, Sakura, covered in sweat, continued to stare at Naruto, "promise me that you will come back. Promise me, and we'll go for ramen right now. It'll be a date... which means that you have to pay."

Sakura chuckled at the memory of Naruto rubbing the left side of his head while chuckling. Forcing her mind back to the present, Sakura focusing on the blushing face of the girl reflected on the mirror before saying, "so, is it Hinata and Kiba's boy? Is it Sora? He tried to kiss you? Are you interested in him?"

"Mama!" the girl blushed even more as her eyes looked away from the mirror on the dresser while Sakura was seated behind her, a brush running through the girl's silken locks of red hair.

"Ummmm," Sakura smirked as she scratched her chin with her free hand, and looked away into the distance, "or could it be Ichi? Oh, or it is Metal? Oh… oh… or are you thinking about… Shikadai? Or maybe Inojin?"

"Mama!" the blushing girl yelled out while Sakura laughed.

The laughter faded away as Sakura leaned forward, using her right arm over Narumi's right shoulder to place the brush on the dressing table in front of them. Before placing the brush down, she glanced at Narumi's neck while releasing gentle healing chakra from her left hand that was resting on Narumi's left shoulder. Sakura saw the seal on the side of Narumi's neck glow for a second, 'it's still intact, good. Tonight, kiddo, tonight you'll have to learn about that seal and why you need to master what's been locked away.' Sakura then spun Narumi around on the swivel seat, and smiled at the girl who looked so much like her Uzumaki grandmother. Sakura leaned forward and kissed Narumi's forehead before saying, "Naruto's going to be watching you, you know?"

"I wish he was there, 'ttebasa," Narumi said, her voice trailing off at the end as she looked away from Sakura, "mama, you wish he was… you know… I mean… here too, right?"

"I wish he was here with us every single day," Sakura whispered as she brought a finger up under her daughter's chin, and then gently swung her head until they were looking eye to eye, "Naruto was a baka, but he was a brave baka… a good man, the hero who stopped the war and saved the world from darkness. He was Konoha's light, never giving in to the hate that came from the life he experienced. It actually made him stronger. And he gave everything he had so that we could live on."

"Iruka-sensei, Grandpa Kakashi, Granny Tsunade, Uncle Shikamaru, Aunt Ino…" Narumi shifted her eyes towards the old photo of Team Seven on the small table beside the bed with a scowling Naruto glaring at Sasuke, "all of them told me that Papa would have been proud of me… proud of you… and…"

"But that's not enough," Sakura whispered as clear blue skies and a cloudless day allowed warm sunlight to filter into Sakura's bedroom through her window, "I wish he was here with us everyday, you know."

"I know, 'ttebasa," Narumi took in a deep breath as Sakura mentally groaned , 'yeah, the 'ttebasa's definitely genetic' before her daughter said, "but todays graduation day and… and I wish he was there to see me."

Sakura smiled before pulling her daughter in for a hug. A few seconds later, Sakura pulled away with a grin on her face before she gently poked Narumi's chest, where her heart was located, and said, "a part of him is right there." Sakura then placed her hand on her own chest, "and a part of him lies in my heart. While I wish he was here with the both of us physically, a part of his spirit is here with the both of us."

"I know," the girl whispered nodding her head on Sakura's shoulder, "but you've made him proud too, 'ttebasa."

"And you made him proud too," Sakura said before pulling away, a look of melancholy forming on her face as she recalled Naruto's graduation day. He failed to create three proper clones, and so he failed. Sakura remembered walking away from the Academy with her parents by her side when she caught sight of a dejected Naruto sitting on a swing in the Academy playground. To her, back then, he was a dead-end and she was glad he didn't graduate. 'And I was a fool then, he became the ninja every single boy and girl strives to reach for today.'

Sakura smiled at Narumi, "what's your nindo? What's your ninja way going to be? Have you thought about it?"

"Same as papa's," Narumi eyerolled at Sakura who chuckled before saying, "never give up, and always keep my word."

And Sakura laughed out loud as Narumi gave her a thumbs-up sign after she jumped up onto her chair – the pose similar to Lee's infamous 'good guy' pose. Sakura laughed until her face turned red while Narumi hopped off the chair and onto the carpeted floor of the home that once belonged to Naruto's parents; it was something that Tsunade had wanted to keep secret from Naruto – to surprise him when he became a Chuunin after he was supposed to be promoted by her. Instead, it was a secret that was revealed much earlier, before the house was finished. All of them believed that Naruto would play a large part in defeating Madara and Obito – and he did. Naruto and Sasuke had crucial roles to play in their defeat while Sakura used her Strength of a Hundred Seal and Katsuyu to keep everyone in top fighting shape by sharing her healing chakra.

The foundations and the frame of the house was completed by the end of the war; the builders didn't even know who the house was for. But the home stood empty for two months after the war – both Naruto and Sasuke returned home, but they returned home being carried in her and Kakashi's arms; Sasuke barely recognizable as he lay in Kakashi's arms, and Naruto with a hole in his chest where the heart should have been as he lay on the arms of a devastated Sakura. Eventually the order was given to finish the home before Tsunade and Kakashi entered the home a month later and placed security seals all around it. There were even weapons seals in strategic parts of the home. This was all done in preparation for the latest members of the Uzumaki clan – Uzumaki Narumi and Uzumaki Sakura - to move into the home.

"I sometimes feel him here, you know?" Sakura said after calming down from her laughter, however the image of Narumi doing the 'good guy' pose was forever burned into her mind… and she still chuckled in bursts while speaking, "like he's all around the house."

"This was where Grandpa Minato and Granny Kushina's home used to be, right?" Narumi asked. And Sakura nodded her head before she exclaimed, "yosh!" as she got up. Narumi chuckled as her mother brought her hands over her head and stretched before yawning.

Sakura then looked down towards Narumi, "lets go, kiddo."

Narumi nodded her head as Sakura walked towards her closet and picked up the white cloak before wrapping it around her shoulders and securing the cloak by tying the orange string around the collar; the edge of the cloak covering just under the elbows. There was only one seamstress in all of Konoha who was responsible for making the Hokage cloak, and Sakura made a personal request that the edges be adorned with orange flames in honour of the man she loved and the father of her daughter; Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura wore it over her cream coloured blouse which ended just below her knees, with a black skirt underneath that ended just above her knees, and open topped shinobi boots that ended just below her knee. She then reached and put on her dark blue forearm warmers. At the back of the robe was written 'Seventh Hokage', something that Narumi was proud of as she watched Sakura reach for the Hokage hat, it was a piece of the regalia that Sakura wasn't fond of wearing. However, she did so for formal occasions, such as the Academy graduation ceremony later that day.

"Ready?" Sakura asked turning around, her cloak swishing as she she moved. Narumi nodded her head, and then reached for and grabbed the pink haired Hokage's hand. As the two of them left Sakura's room, the both of them passed by the open door to Narumi's room. The little girl glanced back at the topmost drawer of her bedside table, and a small smile formed on her face. It had been nearly a month since she discovered a scroll in the public section of the Konoha library, something that she suspected was placed there by accident after having opened it. It was old, very old – old enough for dust to have gathered as it lay at the bottom of a box full of other scrolls that she needed for refreshing herself on basic sealing techniques. She was just surprised that no one discovered it.

Her whole life, she had heard so many things about Naruto, but Narumi knew that hearing about her father was one thing. But actually talking to him, meeting him, hugging him, even getting a kiss from him, was enough to do what was described in the scroll laying in her drawer.

'Tonight, papa,' she thought to herself as she and Sakura walked down the stairs to the main foyer, 'I calculated everything… I'll pull you out of the timeline after you and mama…' Narumi shuddered at the thought of her parents having sex, '… did the deed. We'll talk, you'll see mama again and… and I'll be happy. Mama will be happy too… I know she still cries at night for you, papa. It will be for a few hours, and… and the instructions say that you won't remember anything after you get sent back. Ummm… maybe that can be changed?'

Walking out the door, surrounded by Anbu, Sakura nodded her head before the five of them leapt away towards the Academy. All the while, Narumi nervously counting down the hours until she would meet her father, and Naruto would meet Sakura once again.

TBC


	2. Sakura's Side Story and an Old Man

**Hokage Tower, two hours after the Graduation Ceremony.**

With a gentle breeze causing her cloak and the loose sections of her Hokage regalia to flutter behind her, Sakura leaned against the metal railings as she stood on the flat roof of the Hokage tower. She looked out at the village; her village to protect now, while tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Narumi's question that morning while brushing her hair.

"Mama, can you tell me about the day you and Papa shared your first kiss? I know you told me the story many times but… but I guess I like hearing about it."

That question, any questions about Naruto really, always brought tears to Sakura's eyes. She stared out at the growing Konoha while wiping the gathered tears before looking out at the distant rail line, part of a brand new infrastructure program having been completed two years ago and now connected the entirety of the booming village; which had no choice but to expand due to the population boom following the Fourth Great War. She stared out at the trains running in the distance under electrical lines connecting them from one station to another. These lines travelled outside of Konoha and all the way to Suna while more connections were just completed a year ago for travel to and from the other great Hidden Villages. More rail lines from Konoha to even smaller villages around the Land of Fire were nearly completed. All of which would increased trade and investment in the village.

Sakura didn't even have to turn around to see some of the new buildings, many still under construction, on the top of the Hokage mountain that were due to contain offices, shops, and homes for an expanding population. The Konoha police force was recreated as an all inclusive organization that enforced the village laws, while the ANBU and Shinobi forces were still used to quell pockets of unrest in many places around the Fire country.

All to maintain the peace many people, especially Naruto, had died to forge.

As she thought about Narumi's question, Sakura closed her eyes and thought, 'you should be here seeing this change with me, Naruto.' Opening her eyes again, Sakura turned around and stared out towards the empty roof in front of her before thinking to herself, 'do you remember, Naruto? Do you remember that day? The day we enjoyed ourselves so much that nothing else mattered?'

 **Sakura's Apartment, fourteen years ago.**

Sakura never could forget. To her, it was a whirlwind day – Naruto told her about the nightmare he had, she told him that he was being ridiculous, he responded by saying he was not and made her promise to become the Hokage after he died, Sakura told him to stop scaring her, he replied by saying that he loved her. And then he kissed her, and Sakura never pushed him away. As memories of that day flashed in her head, Sakura turned back around towards the village and leaned against the railing once more as she remembered staring up into Naruto's eyes when it was about to be her first time. She still remembered how gentle he was, how he looked into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her on her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Sakura-chan, I… we can stop," Naruto whispered into her ear, "I… I know…"

"Don't say it, Naruto," she whispered back in his ear, her body trembling in anticipation, "I…" Even in her hazy and pleasure riddled mind, Sakura still knew what Naruto meant when he said that they could stop. He was giving her an out. They could simply stop and go their separate ways. Naruto would go to Turtle Island where he would learn to control the Kyuubi chakra – hopefully never entering the war; and Sakura would be one of the medics working just behind the front lines in a few weeks. Sakura knew that Naruto was offering to go no further, to save herself for Sasuke… or anyone else. Sakura knew that her twelve year old self would be disappointed in her… the older Sakura knew the younger would say that Sasuke was theirs. That he was the one who deserved her love, not Naruto.

As Naruto lifted his head from her neck to look into her eyes, Sakura imagined herself talking to her younger self, 'Naruto was the one who stayed. Naruto was the one who made me smile. Naruto was there for me when I cried. He was there when I was angry. He saw me through every emotion there was… and even though I lied to him, he forgave me.'

"But…" Twelve-year-old Sakura was about to counter her seventeen-year-old self when the latter interrupted.

'About Sasuke-kun… I can't deny that I still love him,' the adult Sakura mentally said looking down at her twelve-year-old self who was grinning now, a grin that was wiped out when the older teen continued, 'but I love Naruto too. I love him more than I loved Sasuke and…' Teen Sakura, a look of regret on her face as she thought about Naruto, looked away while she wiped away the impression of twelve year old Sakura from her mind, 'it took me this long to realize it but… but Naruto's always seen me for me. And… and I can't believe it took me this long.'

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as she returned her focus back to Naruto staring at her with some concern on his face. Everything she told the representation of her younger self about Naruto was true… she loved him. But she needed him to know - Sakura needed him to know the truth. Sakura needed Naruto to know that this time she loved him for real.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered looking up at him, her hands on the back of his neck, as she continued, "there is a part of me that will always love Sasuke-kun." She saw Naruto avert his eyes away, his expression giving off an appearance of grief and disappointment. Sakura wished she knew what Naruto was thinking… she wished she had the gifts of the Yamanaka clan… but she was just a girl without a clan. A civilian girl who fell in love with the handsome and mysterious Uchiha Sasuke, and the handsome and boisterous Uzumaki Naruto. But Sasuke left her… left them. He betrayed the village, nearly killed the two of them and their friends a few times. And all the while, the blonde had been working hard to bring him back for her.

Naruto would do everything he could to bring him back for her. He would bring him back for himself. He would bring Sasuke back to reunite their Team Seven family.

'Even then, when we reunite,' Sakura looked back up at the metaphorical mask that Naruto put on as he looked back at her with a smile on his face. She frowned while thinking to herself, 'I… I think… no… I know… I know who I would choose…'

"I would choose you," Sakura whispered, as Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Sak…"

"Make me a promise, Naruto," Sakura said, one hand on the back of his neck, and then other on the toned muscles of his upper arm, "promise me that you would fight and live."

"I…"

"Promise me that you will bring Sasuke-kun back, but not for me… and not for you alone… for us," Sakura continued, "promise me that he'll be back here with the combined force of both of our strengths. The both of us will bring him back. When… if we see each other again… we will bring him back to Konoha."

"Sakura-chan, you know about the nightmare, I…"

"Screw that nightmare," Sakura said with a serious look on her face, "that was a nightmare. I want us to back home… do you understand me? Because when we get back, I'm introducing you to my parents."

"Why would…"

"Because…" Sakura knew what she was about to say next was something she couldn't take back; not without hurting Naruto deeply. And she was not going to hurt him like that again, that's what she mentally told herself as she spoke, "because… because you don't take home the person who you loved for being just handsome and mysterious. You take home the one you love… the one you want by your side until the day you die. The one who loves me for me."

"Saku… Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered with eyes wide open, "what… what…"

"I love you, you baka!" Sakura yelled out before she pulled his head down and passionately kissed him once again. Pulling his head back, and panting, Naruto gulped while staring into her eyes. Sakura's heart skipped several beats, she felt her entire body blush, but she didn't look away from his eyes. "I want all us to come home, Naruto. And this is a promise of a lifetime from me to you, I won't hurt you again. I want you to meet my parents, and I want... I want to give you a chance."

Naruto stared down at her before leaning down and softly kissing her once again.

It would be later that afternoon, with the two of them lying on the kitchen floor, that Naruto asked, "can we go out… you know… on a date?"

 **Valley of the End, fourteen years ago; three weeks after the 'encounter'.**

Standing on the Hokage Tower roof, Sakura then had another flash of memory. During the war, when she was saving one injured ninja after another, Sakura would remember the moments she and Naruto had that day. He was her first kiss, her first... well, first intimate encounter, and her first official date. He promised to come back home to Konoha, that he and Sasuke would return - then she and Naruto would meet the parents. But all those hopes and dreams were to be utterly and completely destroyed at the Valley of the End. Sakura tried to stop the bleeding from the hole in Naruto's chest without success, at the same time her face had specks of his blood… her tears causing the dark red spatter to streak downwards as she cried while staring down at the lifeless eyes looking back at her.

And then she heard a huff. And she looked up.

"It's over, Sakura," Sasuke said, stopping several inches away, glaring down at her with Naruto's charred heart on the rocks of the river bank... his right arm covered in the blood that used to circulate inside Naruto, "Naruto's dead, and the five Kage's will be next."

"We… we just wanted you home," Sakura whispered, her voice interspersed with sobs as she looked back down at Naruto, before she looked back up at her former teammate with red, puffy eyes, "we wanted you HOME!" Sakura then looked back down at Naruto once again, his hair yellow as the sun before she mumbled, "how could you?"

"For peace," Sasuke answered without any regret in his voice, "Naruto contained the chakra of all the Bijuu, he was a danger to the peace I intend to create." Sakura looked back up at him with a glare, her teeth grinding together as she listened to his voice, "now there are no more Bijuu for other nations to use as tools of war. They will be sealed away for all time." Sakura then looked back at Naruto with a look of anguish on her face while Sasuke continued, "from now on I will be the only Kage the world needs. I will be the shadow… working behind the scenes while Kakashi, even Naruto…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in surprise again, "what….?"

"He will be one of my paths," Sasuke said walking forward before he crouched down and stared into her eyes… eyes widening in horror as she realized what Sasuke was talking about. Her mind went back to Nagato and his Paths of Pain that destroyed the village while Sasuke continued to speak, "as will the other Kages. Even shinobi like Kakashi, Shikamaru, even Neji, and Hnata, will be useful as figures that carry my voice. They will have my will because I will be the one controlling them."

"Six…" Sakura whispered, her mind in disbelief, as she looked down at Naruto before she looked up to glare at a smirking Sasuke, "six kage's. There…"

"Naruto will never become a Hokage since…" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's body cradled in her arms, "well… since he's dead." Sasuke then sighed before continuing, "I have to admit though, you've become strong." Sakura glared at Sasuke as he continued, "you couldn't kill me back then in the Land of Iron, Sakura. You won't do anything now because I know you… I know you love me no matter what I did to Naruto."

"I…"

"After I create my Paths to peace," Sasuke said as he reached out and placed a hand on Sakura's cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the streaks of blood on her face, "you'll be the first of a group of powerful women who will help me restart my clan. You will be my first wife… the Uchiha matriarch who will help me lead the world into a new age." Sakura stared back at Sasuke. She stared at the cold onyx eyes that were staring back at her as he spoke of future children who would rule the five elemental nations.

She wondered, if the twelve-year-old girl she used to be would still want to leave Konoha with him after what he had done to a man she had grown to care about and love. Sakura knew that the way Sasuke was now, she couldn't defeat him. She was nowhere in his league… he had the Sharingan and the Rinnegan… he could very well be a god.

'But then again, he hasn't mastered the new powers yet, has he?' Sakura wondered, 'and I can tell that he's low on chakra… like me. Could I… could there be a way to beat him?'

"Will… will you kill them now?" Sakura asked as she looked back down at Naruto, mentally asking what he would do in this situation. Silently wondering what could be done when someone's powers were ordinarily so high above her own. She looked back up at the crouched Uchiha who was staring back at her and she repeated, "the Kages. Will you kill them now?"

"You don't have to watch," Sasuke said gently as he tilted his head at Sakura who sniffled before nodding her head, her mind racing to come up with something. Suddenly, she had a thought go through her mind as she looked back down at Naruto, and then back at Sasuke. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's eyes… eyes that seemed to freeze her blood and send chills up and down her spine. This was the man she once loved… the man who was telling her of a revolution he was about to bring to the ninja world. He had already killed the very man who could have stopped him - the man she had grown to love; and now, she realized, it was up to her. She needed to do something – even in his weakened state, Sasuke was still too dangerous.

But she still needed to do something. Anything.

Naruto was dead, and he wasn't coming to Konoha alive like he promised. But Sakura knew in her heart that not every promise could be fulfilled. She already forgave Naruto for not being able to fulfil the promise he made to her about bringing Sasuke back. And now, as she glared at a man she loved, who killed the other man she loved, Sakura knew there was no turning back. Sasuke was really lost to both darkness and madness.

' _If I don't come back alive, you have to protect the village.'_ That memory, Naruto's words to her, flashed in her mind as she stared at Sasuke. And she would… she would protect the village. 'The Sasuke-kun I loved is gone… he's been gone ever since he left Konoha years ago. He's dead and buried, and in his place is… is a monster. A madman.'

It was just then that Sasuke snapped his head towards the left and smiled. He then slowly turned his head back towards Sakura and said, "looks like Kakashi's on his way." Sasuke was about to turn around as he said, "stay here, Sakura, I…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, her heart breaking as she gently lay Naruto's dead body on the rocks along the banks of the river formed by the waterfall behind them, the broken statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama behind them, "will you kill him?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered while watching Sakura slowly get onto her feet.

Sakura did everything to prevent her body from flinching as she spoke, "how far away… how far away is he?"

"If you're going to beg, then…."

"If Kakashi-sensei… if… if he has to die then… then I know I can't do anything about it…" Sakura whispered staring into his eyes, hopeful that the Uchiha wouldn't put her into a genjutsu. She steadied her chakra signature, she steadied her breathing, she tried to steady her racing heartbeat; all to show Sasuke that she was submitting to him… to his power. As she did so, she continued taking small steps towards him, one hand over her heart as she spoke, "before you go. Before you… you do what you have to do."

Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"What?" Sasuke growled, "you want me to spare him, Sakura?"

"I'm tired of war, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said looking back into his eyes, and she really was tired, as she continued, "if… if this is the only way for... for peace then… then I ask that you… that Kakashi sensei, and even Tsunade-shishou, feel no pain."

She watched Sakura staring back at her… his jaw was locked as he thought about what she requested. A few seconds later, Sasuke nodded and Sakura visibly relaxed… letting out the breath she had been holding inside her lungs before she took the next few steps to hug the stoic Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around her former teammate… her first love.

" _We don't always end up with our first love, Sakura,"_ her mother once said a long time ago as Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's sweat and blood covered shoulder while the latter said that he needed to finish his mission. In her mind, her mother's words continued as she remembered her time with Naruto after Sasuke abandoned them, _"many times, we end up with someone unexpected. Someone we thought we could never love or marry. And you know what, there's nothing wrong with that…."_ Haruno Mebuki's voice ringed in Sakura's mind as she whispered in Sasuke's ear, "I…"

And then she kissed his jawline while placing a hand gently on his right temple. She stroked that part of his face lovingly as her kisses went down to his chin.

"Sakura," he whispered, "I have to go. We can continue this…"

"I've already waited for too long," Sakura whispered as she placed her right hand on his left temple, "Sasuke-kun, I…" Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and tilted her head. She leaned in for a kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and felt her lips making contact with his… her lips meeting his in a gentle tap. Sakura felt cold… a chill… nothing what she thought it would be… it was nothing like what she experienced with Naruto.

But her kiss with Sasuke was devoid of emotion… from either of them. It was a distraction, and Sasuke realized it too late. Sakura may have been considered the weakest among Team Seven, and she wouldn't argue with anyone on that fact. What she did have in spades, however, was her intelligence and her pin-point chakra control; the latter making her what many called the 'second Tsunade' thanks to her impressive chakra enhanced strength and her medical ninjutsu. It was those medical abilities that had her suddenly extend scalpels of pure chakra from the palm of her hands… the scalpels severed both left and right optic nerves… severing his Sharingan and Rinnegan from his brain.

"Sa…. Sa…." Sasuke's body was trembling as Sakura stared into eyes that couldn't see before she pushed him back, screamed in rage as she formed a chakra scalpel on the edge of her right hand and then slashed the front of his face – tearing through his eyes from left to right.

The Sharingan and Rinnegan now essentially useless. Sakura stood still while panting, the chakra forming the scalpel fading away, and watched his body fall to the rocky ground as he screamed and cursed Sakura. He yelled saying how he would get revenge on her… how he would kill her… how he would destroy her and Konoha.

"Maybe in another life all of us could have come back home!" Sakura bellowed in rage, tears in her eyes at the knowledge that everything she loved in her life was crashing around her, "maybe in that life you could have seen how wrong you were."

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed out as he was scrambling away aimlessly on all fours before the pain was too much as he fell onto the rocky surface, "you…. That Hokage bitch… Kakashi… I will destroy Konoha! Every man, woman, and child in that filth will burn and…"

Sakura walked towards him – the woman gathered chakra in her right fist. She was already low on chakra to begin with… the chakra scalpels lowered her chakra reserves even more. And now, after what she was about to do… she would be running on fumes. But it didn't matter, she'd literally crawl back towards Naruto if she couldn't walk, at least until Kakashi arrived to her location.

She wanted to be next to the blonde. In her heart, she knew she belonged next to him.

"I can't help you, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I did everything to help you… to bring you back to Konoha. We had hope… but now I can't help you anymore," Sakura said standing over the last Uchiha, since both Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito were dead, as he turned onto his back… his blood and a pale white liquid falling down his cheeks from what remained of his eyes and the deep cut along the bridge of his nose. The bloody eye sockets looking up directly at her, "I severed your optic nerve connections to your brain… I destroyed your eyes… your doujutsu's won't work."

"I…."

"Do you remember I said you needed to kill six kage's, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared down at the bleeding mess that was one Uchiha Sasuke and said, "I swore to Naruto that if… and only if… he didn't come back home alive to Konoha… then I would work towards protecting the village."

"You… you bitch.. you…"

"One day, I will be the Hokage, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she stood over him before leaning forward while pulling back her right arm, "and as much as I wish that it wasn't true… you are a danger to the village."

"There will be no peace unless I…."

"Then we make our own peace," Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks at what she was about to do as she gathered chakra in her arm, "I just hope that your soul rests in the purelands. That you'd be with your mother, father, and brother. I hope you find peace with your clan in the afterlife and… and when you're there, tell Naruto that I will always love him."

Sakura watched Sasuke's facial expression change from one of anger, to confusion, to realization at the final part of what she said.

"Tell him to wait for me, that there's a lot that I need to do and… and I'll see him when it's my time," Sakura said, "goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

Tears streaming down her face, the droplets landing onto the rocky surface, Sakura yelled out in rage and anguish over the yell from Kakashi who just arrived at the edge of the valley. Ignoring the yell, Sakura shot her arm downwards, her fist making contact with Sasuke's body – pulverising his insides as he gurgled out blood from his mouth, ears, and eye sockets.

Sakura pulled away her arm as cracks formed on the ground without forming a crater. She was out of chakra now as she stared at Sasuke's shattered body before she turned around and limped towards Naruto just as Kakashi landed next to her, holding her steady just as she was about to fall to the ground exhausted.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura looked over at the silver haired man who was staring at the dead body of his blonde student, and then at the dead body of his dark haired renegade pupil. He then looked back at Sakura staring back at him in anguish before looking away, and towards Naruto, "he killed… he killed… I need to go… I need to go to him…" Sakura was pointing at Naruto with her hand, "I… I need to…"

And Sakura broke down as her legs collapsed beneath her. Sakura screamed out Naruto's name in anguish as Kakashi held on to her.

 **Hokage Tower, now.**

"Hokage-sama."

Sakura heard a male voice in the distance as she remembered coming back to Konoha with Kakashi by her side, the two of them carrying Naruto and Sasuke respectively in their arms with Pakkun already having been sent to inform Tsunade and the alliance that the final battle was over.

"Hokage-sama."

There was that voice again. But Sakura's mind was elsewhere now.

"Hokokage-sama."

 **Konoha Hospital, a month and a half after Naruto's death.**

She ignored that familiar voice as she recalled what happened a month and a half after the final punch of the war. Sakura was attending to a patient when she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. It would be hours later that she woke up before being told by Tsunade what happened; she had be working nearly non-stop, ignoring the fatigue that had been taking her over, not eating well, nor sleeping well. TSunade continued saying that some of Sakura's chakra was being diverted away to the life growing inside her. Sakura remembered staring at her mentor in confusion. Tsunade gently held her hand before sitting down next to her.

"Sakura, you… you're pregnant."

All Sakura remembered after that was staring at Tsunade before she looked down at her abdomen. She placed a free hand on the hospital gown she was wearing before she slowly started to laugh, tears falling down her cheeks at the same time. And before the surprised Tsunade could respond, Sakura shook her head and said that she wasn't crying because she was sad.

"It... it's his baby… our baby," Sakura struggled to speak as laughs were now interspersed with sobs. Tsunade held Sakura's hand silently as she watched Sakura wipe her tears before she calmed down slowly.

"Sakura, whose baby is it?"

"Shishou," Sakura whispered as she wondered how she never noticed the symptoms. Tsunade nodded her head as Sakura took in a deep breath, "it's Naruto. This is our child… he or she is our child."

Sakura would never forget the look of surprise on her mentor's face.

 **Hokage Tower, now.**

"Hokage-sama."

Sakura was lost in her memories as she remembered Narumi's birth, to her first mission as a Jonin and Hokage trainee, to Narumi's first words and her first steps, her separation anxiety the first time she had to leave on a diplomatic mission to Suna. All that time, she could feel Naruto right next to her.

"Sakura."

She was pulled out of her memories when she felt the hand that was on her shoulder. She was still on the roof of the Hokage tower. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, realizing it was time to get back to work.

"Shikamaru," Sakura turned as her key advisor pulled back his hand and stood with both his hand now stuffed in his pockets, "sorry, got lost in some memories."

"Narumi asked about Naruto again?"

Sakura nodded her head before she began walking towards stairs that led to the roof entrance, "she wanted to know about the first kiss Naruto and I had."

Shikamaru chuckled before saying that both Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi, the current and the future head of the Hyuuga clan respectively, were in her office, "Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Kiba are there too. I have a feeling they agreed with the compromise we came up with in regards to the caged bird seal."

Sakura sighed at the thought of the negotiations that lasted for over six months that would decide the fate of the new generation of Hyuuga. "The caged bird seal for everyone in the clan," Sakura whispered before continuing to another topic, "how about the group that wanted to cause unrest in Iwa?"

"Put down with extreme prejudice following our infiltration into Iwa," Shikamaru said, "according to Sai and our source, it was a group of former Root members in disguise as Iwa Anbu who wanted to overthrow the Tsuchikage, and then take over. They wanted to start another war against Konoha as payback for Danzo's death."

"And the source?"

"Dead," Shikamaru said while Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head.

"How many more of these Root cells are there?" Sakura whispered shaking her head as she recalled the attempted assassination of Kakashi in his fifth year as Hokage, followed by another attack on him as he travelled for a Five Kage Summit three years ago.

"According to the source, this was the last active one," Shikamaru said, "although we could have some in the village, particularly among the ex-members of Root who refused to be integrated into the Shinobi forces and the Anbu."

Sakura nodded her head as the two of them entered a long curved hallway before whispering, "continue surveillance on them. I want to do everything we can to integrate them into society."

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"How about Narumi's seal?" Shikamaru asked, "she'll need to be told, Hokage-sama."

"Tonight," Sakura whispered, "I'll tell her tonight. I just hope she understands why it had to be done."

"She'll understand," Shikamaru said as the two of them reached the doors to Sakura's office, "it was something we had to do to protect the village before she went out of control. Everything was done to make sure she never had the same life Naruto had. She's had a great childhood…"

"Without a father."

"You received a lot of marriage proposals," Shikamaru reminded Sakura. Sakura nodded her head before she glanced at Shikamaru.

"And who could ever replace Naruto?" she whispered as they stopped inches from the double doors to her office, "you're right though. She grew up on hearing stories about him from me, you, Ino, Choji, Kakashi… all her uncle and aunts, and her granny Tsunade. She's had a great childhood, but still… I wish he was here to see Narumi grow up."

"All us do, Sakura," Shikamaru patted her shoulder before he opened the doors to her office.

"Hiashi-dono, Hanabi-san, Neji-san, Tenten-san, Hinata-san, Kiba-san," Sakura said, keeping an air of formality as she walked into her office, the six people standing up from the two couches in the room, Sakura walked behind her desk as Shikamaru closed the doors to the office before saying, "so, I take it we have an agreement?"

Hanabi and Hinata glanced at each other, before nodding and then their eyes shifting back to Sakura.

"We do, Hokage-sama," Hanabi said nodding her head.

"Good then," Sakura said taking a seat, her expression indicating to everyone that she wasn't happy with the agreement. And she could see that neither were Neji and the others. She sighed, knowing that no one would get what they wanted… but the village would be safe. The Byakugan would never fall again into enemy hands – that's what Sakura kept thinking to herself, "let's make it official."

 **Several hours away from Konoha, at that same time.**

"Sir, your dango and tea," the buxom lady wearing a pastel coloured kinomo at the snack shop said while placing the plate of four dango sticks on the wooden table. She then picked up the green coloured tea mug and placed it next to the plate. She then stared at the man who was looking down at the plate and tea before him with a sullen look on his face, "are you alright, sir?"

"How many hours to Konoha, Miss?"

The woman looked to her left and down the trail outside her shop before looking back at the older white-haired man. He just walked into her shop not ten minutes ago with a pack around his back, wearing a greyish cloak – his face covered by a hood, and a large stick he used to help him walk. She thought the man looked familiar after he lowered the hood revealing his short white coloured hair, but she couldn't place it, instead telling herself that maybe he had one of those faces that seemed to look like so many others.

"You have another six hours depending how fast you walk," the woman said, glancing at the walking stick, and then back at the man who was continuing to stare at the dango while the steam from the hot tea rose up from inside the cup, "forgive me for asking, but you came in limping and… I mean were you injured in the war?"

"No," his voice was cracked, as if his throat was badly injured. And the closer the woman looked, she realized there were scars around his throat. The man noticed the stare and he adjusted his cloak to cover it up.

The woman, realizing she was caught out, shook her head before apologizing for being a busybody.

"It's fine," he said in a scratchy voice as he picked up the glass before sipping the contents. She could see the man flinch slightly as he drank the hot tea. The woman, feeling sorry for him, asked if he'd like some ice for the tea. The man nodded his head while staring at the tea, and then at the dango, and then back at the tea while the woman walked away.

On the table next to the man, a couple overheard the conversation. One of them spoke up, "hey gramps."

The man nodded his head before turning to look at the young man and woman who couldn't be more than in their mid-twenties.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders before looking away. The couple the looked at each other as the young man insisted that he knew the older man, that his face was familiar. The young lady told her husband to just let it go and leave the older man in peace. AS the two continued to talk, the old man looked up at the lady in the pastel kimono who stood at the edge of the table with a bucket of ice. She used tongs to take an ice cube out before gently dropping it into the tea, and then she took another one out before dropping that into the tea.

The man then picked up the mug, shook it a little, and then sipped before swallowing it down his throat.

"Thank you," he said in that scratchy voice. The woman nodded her head before asking if he had any family over in Konoha. The man looked up at her with a quizzical look before shaking his head, "I think I'm from there. I… I don't know if I have any family but… but I've been having dreams about Konoha. At least that's what my caretaker said when I described the buildings in my dreams."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, sir," the woman said as a group of people were sitting down at another table, "if you would excuse me?" The man nodded his head, before the woman walked over to the table and began taking their orders. The old man, in the mean time, reached out for one of the sticks on Dango just as a memory flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes tight as he rubbed his forehead. It felt as if it was burning – in his mind, he saw a blonde buzom woman sitting on a bench looking up at him.

"You come back, do you hear me?" she said with eyes that were begging him. She then looked away, her head down and eyes towards her rolled up fists resting on her knees, "you… you come back and I'll go on that that you always asked for." The old man was breathing hard as his head stopped burning, the image of the woman burned into his mind. She was beautiful, however, her eyes showed she was older than she seemed to be.

And then, as if he was there next to the blonde woman, the old man whispered, "all you have to do is bet that I'll die. You're so bad at gambling that I'll live and come back."

The old man rubbed his head before he drank his iced tea and then got up off the bench. He picked up the four dango sticks in one hand, and the other hand pulled up the hood over his face to shelter him from the beating sun. He then grabbed the walking stick before he restarted his journey to Konoha.

Nodding at the woman in the Kimono, the old man then walked away. All the while he couldn't help but think about the blonde woman. It was the first time he had a vision about her. It was only three days ago that he dreamt about a village where there were three giant snakes destroying it. He dreamt about an old man in black armour lying dead surrounded by people he didn't recognize, the he once dreamt about three logs in a field, five faces on a mountain side. It was the last image that his caretaker confirmed he had dreams about Konoha.

"Maybe that's where you're from, Arashi." That's what she told him. But a part of him knew that Arashi wasn't his name, of course it didn't help that he had no idea what his name was anyway.

As he walked, he remember dreaming of toads… including one giant toad whose name he couldn't remember. And that was all. The dreams just came all of a sudden. He knew that he had a connection with Konoha, and that's why he was going there. To get so answers.

'And to meet this woman,' the old man thought, 'who are you? Do you know who I am? Do I know you?' With so many questions swirling in his mind, the old man continued his journey towards Konoha.

TBC.


	3. All Comes Together

**Konoha Cemetery, Narumi at 1 year old.**

One of Narumi's very first memories of hearing about her father was a few days after she had turned one year old. Sakura once told her that she would talk about Naruto – the boy he was, to the man he became – to the baby even when she was still in the womb. But Narumi's first memories of her blonde father was that day at the Konoha Cemetery.

Narumi, or as she would eventually be known to her friends as simply Rumi, still remembered that day of October; it was a few days after she celebrated her own birthday with a multicoloured cake and a candle in the shape of the numeral '1'. Her grandparents were there, as were her Granny Tsunade who was hugging her while making odd cooing noises on her cheeks, her very pregnant Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai, her Uncle Shikamaru and Choji, her Grandpa Kakashi, her Uncle Iruka… as well as a very pregnant Shizune. Narumi remembered being told by Sakura that the rest of their old friends were out on missions, not that Narumi knew what the word 'missions' meant until much later… but she still remembered what was said that day.

And now, the day of Naruto's birthday was one of her first memories of hearing stories about her father.

It began with her mother, Uzumaki Sakura, saying, "I can tell you so many reasons why you may not remember the first time I brought you here, Rumi," Sakura, her hair now in a ponytail that reached down to the middle of her shoulder blades, walked on the dry grass on October the Tenth as a gentle cool breeze brushed her ponytail, swinging it left and right. She wore a dark olive green dress while holding the toddler in her arms… the female toddler with bright red hair, green eyes, and a quizzical look on her face looking around at the few people who were kneeling next to gravestones of their loved ones. Sakura reached the fourth row from the front, and then made a left turn to the far gravestone, "this is where all the heroes of our village are buried, Rumi."

Sakura then stopped and turned towards the memorial stone several steps away in the shape of an upside down Kunai, "that stone has the name of every shinobi who died to protect this village, my sweet." She then looked down at the expression on the child's face, large bright green eyes looking back at her before she leaned forward and kissed Narumi's forehead. Sakura then crouched down, placing the feet of her daughter onto the ground before gently holding her hand. The two of them then walked towards the gravestone at the end of the row and stopped.

"Hi, Naruto," Sakura said as she went down on both knees while her little girl stood next to her on unsteady feet. The toddler's large green eyes were fixed on the etchings on the surface of the stone – the deep black marks that spelt out Naruto's name while beneath it lay a recess for incense sticks, and next to the recess was a small vase that contained two short-stemmed flowers that signified hope and rebirth. Sakura couldn't for the life of her remember what they were called, but Ino assured her that Naruto would have loved them.

Sakura watched her baby girl, really her and Naruto's baby girl, as she toddled forward and then bent down and placed her hands on the surface of the stone. Her small and pudgy fingers covering parts of Naruto's name before saying "Papa!" Narumi bent her knees to a squat was looking up at Sakura with a wide smile on her face before she turned her head and cried out, "Papa!"

"This is your papa, Rumi," Sakura said as she watched her little girl lean back from her present position until she was sitting down on the grass, "do you know what today is, Rumi?" Sakura placed a hand on Narumi's tiny back, her head looking back at Sakura, "it's your papa's birthday."

It was October tenth, the birthday of the village hero and the man the five nations owed their peace to. Where once there would have been a celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi, followed by an increase in the number of villagers who would denigrate Naruto by closing their doors to him whenever he would walk on the streets of the village; this time it was different. Now the villagers simply saw it as the birthday of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who was supposed to be seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi locked away. Today was the day, ironically after his death, that the village acknowledged his birth and the great sacrifice his father made in protecting the village by locking away the Kyuubi into a baby Naruto. It was now that the village saw the boy they ignored as the hero he should have been made to be so long ago. Of course, there were those who still viewed differently, but they were so far and few between that anyone… even fellow villagers… caught speaking ill of him would be told off by other villagers.

"Happy birthday, papa!" Narumi said in her childish sequel as Sakura chuckled; her little girl missing parts of the first two words but saying out loud the last one with a grin that showed off several of her baby teeth.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Sakura said before she brought her hands together. Narumi saw what her mother was doing, and so she did the same. When Sakura closed her eyes, Narumi closed her eyes… and when Sakura tapped the toddler's shoulder, Narumi opened her eyes and smiled up at her before looking over at the gravestone once again.

The pink haired chief of medics placed her hand on Narumi's back again while looking at Naruto's name, "she's growing up fast, Naruto. I'm ashamed you know… I'm ashamed that I don't have a lot of pictures of the two of us together when we were younger… or after you came back from training with Jiraiya-sama. I asked Sai to make some paintings of us from memory since my art skills are really… really, bad." Sakura smiled as she remembered the first painting that Sai gave her when Narumi was 2 months old, "that guy has a photographic memory, you know." Sakura remembered tearing up at the vividly detailed painting of herself and Naruto sitting on the grass, the both of them leaning against a thick-trunked tree, with Sakura sleeping… her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head tilted down in the other direction. Seeing Sakura's confusion, Sai told Sakura that he recalled this sight occurring on their fourth mission together when they got a tip-off on Sasuke's location.

Narumi remembered being sat down on Sakura's lap as the latter sat on the hard and grassy ground. And then she began telling her first story about Naruto. And Narumi remembered listening intently. Over the years after that, she would learn more and more about her father – and Sakura was honest with everything. However, that day after Narumi turned one, Sakura told her the story of how they first met. How Naruto protected her from some bullies who were bothering her about her forehead.

It would be an hour later after one story became two, and then three, and then four, that Sakura kissed Narumi's forehead and whispered that it was time to go. And Narumi didn't miss the look of longing on Sakura's face as she stared past her and towards the gravestone before the pink haired woman started to stand up while placing the toddler on the grass.

After Sakura stood up and then picked Narumi into her arms, she looked over at the gravestone and whispered, "Naruto," while she pulled Narumi tight to her body, the little girl giggling, "I'll come back again, soon. Watch over us, okay?" Sakura closed her eyes and whispered a little prayer while Narumi waved her pudgy arms at the gravestone, "I will always regret not… not being with you past that one day. Always remember, Naruto, that twelve-year-old girl will always regret never giving you the time of day… remember that twelve year old girl will always regret belittling you and your dream. I'll do everything to make sure our daughter doesn't grow up like that…" Sakura kissed the back of Narumi's head before the toddler started to bounce in her arms, "until next time, Naruto. I love you, keep that knowledge with you."

Over the years, it would be quite common for the two of them, Sakura and Narumi, to visit Naruto's grave; especially during milestone days such as their birthdays, the Spring Festival, the Sakura Festival, the Rinne Festival, or when Sakura and Narumi hit a personal milestone.

 **Haruno Home, Narumi aged 2.**

"Mama! Mama! MAAMAAA!" Narumi was crying while being held in her grandmother's arms as a tearful Sakura, her cheeks wet, opened the front door to leave Mebuki and Kizashi's home. Sakura was due out for a week long mission to Suna to help with an outbreak of a sickness that affected children. The doctors there figured out the antidote, but one of the main ingredients could only be found in the mountains near Konoha. In addition, they also requested Sakura to lead a Konoha medical unit in order to help them with the antidote.

It was Kakashi who assigned Sakura the mission for two main reasons; the first being that it was a relatively simple courier mission where she would help out the medical staff. And secondly, Sakura needed to get over any separation anxiety when it came to leaving for long-term missions without her daughter. He reminded Sakura that she wanted to be the Hokage, and as such, she needed to get more practical experience when it came down to diplomacy and international relations – especially when some missions would see her away to other Hidden Villages for weeks at a time.

This was her first week long mission after having Narumi. And Sakura couldn't even step outside the front door after opening it since she could hear her baby crying for her. Narumi, when she was older, could recall her arms reaching out for her mother; she understood that Sakura would be gone for a long time, and it scared her. Narumi remembered wailing at the top of her lungs, tears flowing down her cheeks while her grandparents were trying to cheer her up as Sakura turned back and then rushed into the room to take Narumi in her arms and hug her tight.

"Sakura," Narumi heard Mebuki whisper as the two girls cried while holding onto each other, "she'll understand. You're usually gone for hours, sometimes for a day at the most when you're working in the hospital. She, and you, will get used to the sacrifices that come with taking missions out of the village."

"I…. know," Sakura whimpered as she held on to Narumi who was starting to calm down slowly, but the little girl was hiccupping now as tears flowed down her cheeks and liquid flowed out of her nose, "but… but maybe I can ask Kakashi Sensei to…"

"It's difficult, I know," Kizashi said, placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "but you know that Shinobi have to occasionally leave on long-term missions. Even in this era of peace, there are people who need your help."

"I… I can ask… I… can ask Kakashi to…"

"Suna wants the best medic Konoha has to help them create this antidote," Mebuki whispered before she leaned down and kissed the back of Narumi's head as the little girl's arms were wrapped around Sakura's neck, "and that's you."

Sakura knew that her parents were right. But it was still difficult. It would be twenty minutes later that a visibly upset Sakura, still hearing the sound of Narumi screaming for her, ran to the front gate where her escorts; Lee, Tenten, and Neji, were waiting. She shifted the backpack strapped to her shoulders and nodded her head before anyone could ask how she was feeling.

All she wanted to do was return home as soon as possible.

It would be two weeks later that, while Narumi was eating some porridge out of a plastic bowl which had a likeness of Naruto on the side, that the door to the Haruno home swung open. Narumi yelled out in joy as Sakura rushed in, closing the door behind her, and then went on to bring up the little girl out of her high seat and into her arms.

It would be the first of many long-term missions, but eventually Sakura and Narumi were able to handle the fact that they would be apart for several days or weeks.

 **Konoha Cemetary, Narumi aged 4.**

"Papa!" little Narumi yelled out as she rushed past the gravestones and then turned towards her father's one while Sakura, in her Jonin uniform, was walking behind her with her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face. Narumi stopped at the gravestone and grinned a wide toothy grin before saying, "I and Mama are home!" She then sat on the grass before excitedly talking about the one year she and Sakura spent in Sunagakure helping the medical staff there start up a mental health unit for children, similar to what both Sakura and Ino had done in Konoha.

The both of them had only just returned last night from the long term mission, and while Narumi wanted to visit Naruto right after they returned, Sakura convinced her that they needed to get some rest for the night before doing anything else. Narumi was already talking about the friends she made in Sunagakure as Sakura stopped behind her and then sat down.

"Did you tell Naruto about your Uncle Gaara getting married?"

"Almost, mama," Narumi said looking back at Sakura as the little girl sat on Sakura's lap before turning her head to the gravestone, "Uncle Gaara said he wished you were there, Papa. It will be…" Narumi placed a hand on her chin as she tried to remember the month.

"You already forgot the date of the wedding?" Sakura chuckled.

"Next January!" Narumi squealed as Sakura giggled. Narumi continued talking for the next three hours or so about the friends she made in Suna, about how excited she was to re-enrol in the Konoha academy, about how excited she was about making new friends. All the while, Narumi felt Sakura's arms around her gently tightened as she gently rested her chin on the little girl's shoulder. All Sakura could do was smile as her eyes traced Naruto's name.

"I'm starting my Hokage training from tomorrow, Naruto," Sakura whispered after Narumi stopped talking. Narumi turned her head and kissed Sakura's cheek before turning back towards the gravestone.

"Mama will protect the village, papa!" Narumi yelled out in excitement at Naruto's gravestone. It would be two years ago, that Sakura sat her down and explained everything about what being the Hokage of the village meant. Sakura used Kakashi and Tsunade as examples of recent Hokage's, much to Narumi's surprise, since she saw them as grandparents instead of leaders of the village.

Sakura also told Narumi that it was Naruto's dream to become the Hokage, that becoming the Hokage meant that he was acknowledged by the people. So when Sakura announced to her little girl, earlier that day, that she was training to be the Hokage, Narumi was proud. Earlier that day was the first time Sakura told Narumi about Naruto's dream, and how she following it not only because of the promise she made… but to also make sure that the peace he died to create would continue onward far into the future.

"I want to be Hokage!" Narumi yelled out as the two of them sat on the grass in front of Naruto's gravestone. And Sakura could only chuckle as she held Narumi tight.

They frequently visited the gravestone; most times it would be Sakura and Narumi together, sometimes it would be Sakura by herself, and sometimes it would be Narumi by herself so that she could have some privacy with her father.

 **Konoha Cemetary, Narumi aged 7.**

"Papa! Look!" Narumi yelled out in excitement before bringing up fingers on both hands and then crossing them over one another in a familiar seal, "kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Twenty clones of Narumi poofed into existence before she jumped up and down in celebration, and a few minutes later she dispelled the clones she created. She then brought her hands up to her chest and clasped them together before jumping and yelling out, "I did it. I did it."

Stopping at her fifth jump, Narumi looked down at Naruto's gravestone and formed a sad smile, "I'm doing good, papa. Today was the day we were supposed to bring our papa's to class so that they could talk about what they do." She wiped the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the looked of pity from the other students and parents as she sat next to her mother who had her arms around the little girl's shoulder, before continuing, "I wish you were there, 'ttebasa. Shino Sensei talked about you, so did mama before she had to quickly leave for the hospital."

Narumi then sat on the ground and picked at the grass, "mama's still in the operating room. She doesn't know when she'll be done." Narumi looked up, the sun was low in the sky before she looked back down at the ground, "Mama's going to Kumo for a diplomatic mission, and from there she and Uncle Sai, Uncle Shikamaru, and Aunt Hinata are going to the capital for an assignment by the Daimyo. She's supposed to be gone for two weeks, 'ttebasa."

Narumi then sighed before saying, "I'll be staying with grandpa and grandma for two weeks, but I'll miss mama. That's why I wish you were here too, 'ttebasa. Then I could stay with you… I mean I love grandpa but his jokes are very…" Narumi scratched her whiskered left cheek as she thought of a nice word to describe her grandfather's bad puns. Instead, she shrugged and said, "his puns suck."

Narumi then chuckled before she looked down at the etching of Naruto's name on the gravestone, "I hope you can hear me, Papa." Narumi then slowly got up to her feet, clapped her hands together and then bowed, "I'll see you again soon."

 **Konoha Cemetery, Narumi aged 10.**

Standing in front of Naruto's gravestone, Narumi brought her hands close together, a few inches over the other before she started to concentrate. Breathing in and out, in and out, the girl soon heard the whirling of compressed chakra in-between the palms of her hands. Opening her eyes, the girl smiled, her eyes glancing towards the gravestone as she removed the hand covering the top of the whirling ball of chakra just above the palm of her hand.

"Grandpa Kakashi taught me the Rasengan," she said excitedly, "he said that this was Grandpa Minato's technique, and then he taught it to Granpa Jiraiya, and then Granpa Jiraiya taught it to you." Narumi grinned as she unravelled the ball of chakra by releasing the compressed energy a little at a time before placing her hands by her side and jumping up and down in excitement, "oh… oh… oh… I know my nature affinities; water and wind. Shino Sensei says that wind element users are very rare in Konoha, so Mama is getting Aunt Temari to help me with Jutsu's."

Narumi smiled as she recalled sitting at the dining table during dinner last night; it was the day she discovered her chakra nature affinities. To her, Sakura seemed very happy to hear that Narumi was connected to two elements; one being her Water element, and the other being Naruto's wind element. However, Narumi couldn't help but sense a tiny bit of worry in the way that Sakura looked away from Narumi and looked down at the bowl of rice in front of her. However, when Narumi asked if Sakura was feeling too tired from her duties at the hospital and the final stages of intensive training for the Hokage position, the latter shook her head with a chuckle before speaking in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Temari-san," Sakura looked back up at Narumi, excitement in her voice as she referred to Shikamaru's wife, "I'll ask her to help you out, what do you think? She's the only wind-user I know who can use it to its full power." Sakura arched an eyebrow and smiled before Narumi nodded her head excitedly. She was even more excited when Sakura said that she'll teach her some water techniques, "how about it? Want this old lady to teach you some jutsu's?"

"You're not old mama," Narumi giggled before Sakura leaned forward, reached out with one arm from across the table, held onto Narumi's hand, and gently squeezed.

Back at the cemetery, Narumi then bowed down before standing up straight, "I have to go now, papa." She then gave out a loud and dramatic sigh, "finals begin tomorrow, wish me luck." Narumi then blew a kiss towards the gravestone, "mama and I love you."

 **Konoha Ninja Academy, Present Day, a few hours earlier; Narumi aged twelve.**

Narumi's heart was racing as she approached her mother, who had a twinkle in her eyes, while she reached for a headband on the table next to her. Narumi stopped in front of the Seventh Hokage and looked up with bright Green eyes as her friends cheered in the background. Narumi's eyes were on Sakura who rested one hand on her head before reaching down and then pressing a finger on the tip of her nose; a gesture of affection ever since she was a year old.

"This is for you, Rumi," Sakura whispered as she held out the Konoha headband in her hand. Rumi looked down at the metal plate on the piece of cloth while she brought her hands forward, her fingers grasping the metal when she suddenly noticed that there was something strange. The cloth was brand new, as expected. But it was the metal part with the Konoha symbol etched on it that was finely scratched with several dents on the metal itself, Narumi looked up with a quizzical look on her face before Sakura whispered, "this is Naruto's headband, Rumi."

And a wide smile formed on her face as Sakura whispered, "make us proud."

Grasping the headband in her hands, Narumi gave a bow to her Hokage. Narumi's heart was beating excitedly at the thought that she was going to be wearing Naruto's headband for her career as a Konoha Kunoichi. Narumi then strode past Sakura, a grin on her face, with the next child behind her already reaching out for her headband while Narumi held back tears already welling up in her eyes. She made her way to the fourth row before taking a seat in front of both Sora and Shikadai, both of whom were standing so that they could follow the line of graduates who were waiting to go up on the stage.

"Rumi," Sora, the boy with scruffy dark blue hair, pale blue eyes that indicated the presence of his Byakugan, and a small puppy on top of his head giving off a bark, asked, "are you alright?"

Narumi smiled and nodded her head before looking over at a concerned Shikadai – the latter didn't have to say a word before Narumi said that she was alright and that she would talk to them after the graduation ceremony was over. The two of them nodded their heads before they made their way out of their row of chairs. It would be another thirty minutes before everyone else received their headbands; those who received the headbands had already tied the object around their foreheads, some around their arms, others around their necks. Narumi tied it around her neck, the Konoha symbol facing outwards proudly. And before long the graduation ceremony was over. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Again," Sakura looked out at the graduates as she stood at the podium while several Jonin walked up the stairs to the stage. Narumi recognized some of them – Sarutobi Konohamaru and his former team, Moegi and Udon. There were other Jonin there as well, but Narumi didn't recognize them, so her eyes shifted back to Sakura, "I would like to congratulate all of you on graduating the Academy. All of you are qualified as Konoha Genin."

Sakura stopped talking as the parents in the rear of the auditorium clapped for their children, as did Sakura when she smiled at Narumi. It would be a few seconds later that Sakura spoke into the microphone again, "however…" and at that word, the auditorium became as silent as a ghost town. Narumi's heart raced at wondering what could be going on… she had heard that tone of voice before; it was Sakura's 'you better listen to me, or there would be trouble' voice. And she gulped.

"While all of you qualify to become Genin," Sakura smirked before continuing, "none of you are technically Genin yet."

Narumi's heart dropped as whispers could be heard from the graduates around her. Sakura stopped talking, her eyes glanced over at Narumi who was looking back at her in surprise. A second later, she felt a tap on her shoulder before Sora whispered in her ear if she knew what was going on. Narumi looked over her shoulder and whispered that she had no idea what was happening. Many of the children who had shinobi parents looked back at the parent's area with quizzical looks on their faces while some of the civilian parents seemed as if they were about to be yelling out that it wasn't fair; that their children had gone this far to become shinobi.

"Settle down, all of you."

The whispers stopped as everyone looked back at the Hokage who, once it was quiet once again, continued to speak, "with this long period of peace, there is honestly no need to have so many Genin. So, the onus is on all of you graduates to show us how much being a Konoha shinobi means to you. In fact, this next stage of the graduation exam weeds out those who are unworthy to make it as Genin."

"But…" a student yelled out as she stood up, her voice full of anger. Narumi looked over at her, and then back at Sakura who was staring at the Genin with an eyebrow arched.

'Uh oh,' Narumi thought as she gulped. Sakura loved her, but she was also strict as well… and when she became angry, she would be very angry. Over time Narumi could tell when Sakura is about to blow up in anger at someone; the corners of her eyes would twitch, or she would arch an eyebrow upwards. And so, Narumi started a mental countdown, 'three, two, one, zero.'

And just as her count reached Zero, Narumi and the entire auditorium heard a loud, but stern voice yell out, "Being a Genin is not a right!" Sakura glared at the female Genin, "it is a privilege to wear those forehead protectors! It is because of those who came before you that you are still able to wear that forehead protector!" Sakura tore her eyes from the girl who paled at her outburst before taking a seat once again.

Narumi saw her mother eye all the graduates before Sakura's eyes fell onto her, which was when Sakura started to speak again, "being a Genin of this village is not based on nostalgia, or who your parents are, or what Jutsu you can perform. All of you have come this far on your own efforts with the support of your parents and guardians." Narumi looked on as Sakura formed a kind smile on her face before continuing, "being a shinobi in this current era is about protecting the peace we have right now. It is about shoring up that peace when it falters, and if… and only if, the peace we have built with our blood and tears suddenly fall, then there will be war. That is the truth." Narumi's finger brushed the metal plate of the forehead protector around her neck while Sakura was looking at her as she spoke, "those who do not pass will return to the Academy."

Narumi then heard more whispers around her as she stared at her mother in shock. She could even feel some eyes boring at her from behind, from her right, from the left, and some who were in the front row glaring at her as they looked over their shoulders. Narumi gulped before looking away from her mother who continued speaking.

"Your sensei's taught you everything you need to pass this test," Sakura said, her voice gentle as she looked at the graduates, "remember everything you learned at the Academy, remember what is the most important thing for Shinobi, and you will pass. All of you will be divided into twelve, three-person teams with a Jonin instructor." Sakura then turned to Konohamaru before looking back at the students, "I'll leave Sarutobi Konohamaru to announce the team assignments."

Sakura then took a deep breath before she said, "I want all of you to pass. And just because you don't, it won't be the end of the world. Anyone who doesn't pass this round will have another chance to pass the Genin exam later today." There was a sigh of relief that took over the students and parents before Sakura continued, "but for those of you who fail the second test, you will be sent back to the Academy where you will have two choices."

Sakura stopped as she watched the reactions with keen eyes. All of them were looking back at her, some with hope on their faces, some who were nervous, and one or two who seemed to already admit defeat.

She sighed before saying, "you would have a choice to perform duties in other areas of the Shinobi Corp - some of you could become medics, some of you would be assigned as clerks, or as gate sentries. Anyone not interested in continuing on with a Shinobi career could choose to continue onto the general studies curriculum and graduate in another two years as a civilian." Sakura looked around at the students. She mentally told herself that revamping the Academy curriculum was a good idea… in an era of peace, it was important that the generation after them became more worldly. So a general studies curriculum was introduced together with shinobi training. The training was compulsory for everyone until the Genin exams, those who failed would then be either reassigned or could drop out of the shinobi program and continue onto the general education curriculum before graduating from the Academy.

"This is the new way that graduations will be conducted beginning with his graduating class," Sakura said as she looked at the students, "All of you, even if you go on to other careers, will have the knowledge and training of Shinobi so if anything does ever happen. If there is an enemy that wishes to take advantage of a perceived weakness in Konoha because of the peaceful times we're living in now, then they're in for one hell of a surprise."

Sakura smirked at the chuckling going around the student and parent areas before continuing, "I wish all of you good luck. Parents, you'll be accompanied to room 6A where you will be able to see your children participate in the selection process." Sakura then turned to the students, "graduates will follow the Jonin sensei's behind me to training ground forty-seven. Remember your training, all of you. I wish you good luck once again."

Sakura then nodded at the people in front of her before saying, "if you would all excuse me." Sakura then looked over at Konohamaru and nodded her head, "they're all yours, Konohamaru."

 **Hokage Office, three hours later.**

"Take a seat, Sakura," Tsunade calmly said as she stared at the pacing pinkette who had a look of worry on her face. The meeting with the Hyuugas were over, Hinata and Kiba headed home while Hanabi went on to meet the other Jonin instructors for her final Genin team assignments. In the meantime, Kakashi and Tsunade were sitting on one of the couches – the former peeling some oranges on the side table before handing one to Tsunade who thanked him before she turned back towards Sakura and said, "you're making me dizzy, and I'm not even drunk." Sakura stopped, narrowed her eyes at her former teacher, and then began pacing once again.

"The results should be in by now," Sakura said as she looked out the curved windows in her office, her eyes searching for Shino, Lee, or Konohamaru… three of the proctors for the first round of the Genin exams.

"Rumi will pass," Kakashi said leaning back on the couch. Kakashi glanced at Sakura who had her arms folded over her chest as she continued to pace to and fro, "teamwork's been pounded into the head if every student at the Academy; whether they realized it or not. Have a little faith in the education system, Hokage-sama."

Sakura sighed, and then she stopped before catching the peeled orange that Kakashi threw at her. The pinkette then leaned against her table and looked at the orange in her hand before she took out a small wedge shaped piece of the orange and popped it into her mouth. As she did, Tsunade got up and sighed, the older woman was supposed to be leaving Konoha later that night for a medical conference in Kumo, and so she excused herself before she yawned.

"You're not waiting for your god-granddaughter?"

"She'll pass," Tsunade waved her hands, "besides, it's not like I'm leaving for Kumo right now."

"When's the train departing?"

"Ten in the evening," Tsunade answered before looking back at Sakura, "Shizune's already been put in charge of the hospital. Ino's handling the children's mental trauma ward, and if they need anything… they have you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head before she looked out at the door to her office upon hearing the sound of feet thudding against the floor in the hallway. The pinkette formed a smile on her lips as the doors swung open and a dirt covered Narumi strode into the office, followed by a sheepish Shikamaru who lifted up his hand to show a blue coloured folder.

"Uzumaki Rumi!" another voice yelled out as Narumi stiffened while gulping towards her mother, "didn't I tell you not to barge into the Hokage's office?!" Konohamaru strode in through the door before closing it behind him. He then strode up to Narumi who turned and then looked back up at him with puppy-dog eyes. But Konohamaru wasn't falling for it, he narrowed his eyes and then glanced up at Sakura. The Hokage then walked up to Narumi and slapped the upside of her head playfully.

"That's for barging in without knocking," Sakura smirked as Narumi turned around, rubbing the side of her head while a grin formed on her face, "you passed, Rumi?"

"I passed!" she was jumping up and down before jumping onto Sakura, "I passed! I'm on my way to becoming the Hokage 'ttebasa!"

Sakura laughed, relieved, before kissing Narumi's cheeks. She then put her daughter down and ruffled her hair.

"How many passed?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Konohamaru and Shikamaru.

"Out of thirty-six, we have twenty-four genin who passed," Shikamaru said as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Shikadai?"

"Passed," Shikamaru said as he looked at the sheets of paper, a small smile on his face when he mentioned Shikadai's name, "so did Inojin, Chocho, Sora, Hiroshi, and Metal… at least the children from the remaining Konoha Twelve did pretty well."

"Hanabi-san, Lee-san, Udon, and Moegi, will be the proctors for the four teams that didn't pass," Konohamaru said, "they should be starting their tests in twenty minutes."

Sakura nodded her head before looking back down at Narumi who was eating an orange that Kakashi handed her a minute ago. She was proud of the daughter, the combination of herself and Naruto's quirks and abilities, and silently asked her lover and husband to watch over their little girl; smiling at the thought of Narumi yelling out once again that she was going to be the Hokage one day.

"But for now, go home and get some rest."

"Sora, Inojin, Chocho, Hiroshi, Metal, Shikadai, and I were going to get something to eat, can I hang out with them after I shower and stuff?" Narumi asked with a look of hope on her face. Sakura chuckled before nodding her head.

"Remember we have dinner at your grandparent's house," Sakura said, "they just knew you were going to pass, so mom told me she's been cooking a feast. And you know how much she loves to cook."

"Roast pork buns, roast pork ramen," Narumi drooled from the corner of her lips at the thought of steaming roast pork between glutinous flour buns. She shook her head before saying that she remembered, "meet you over there or… will you coming home and then we leave together."

Sakura placed her hand on Narumi's shoulder before saying, "I'll meet you over at their house since I've got some work to do. But I promise that I'll have it done by tonight, and then we'll enjoy ourselves, and then we'll go home together."

Narumi nodded her head.

"When we get home, there's something important we need to talk about." She saw the confused look on Narumi's face before saying, "it can wait. For now, go out and enjoy. Okay?"

Narumi smiled, the look on Sakura's face reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about, 'mama probably wants to talk about my team.' Once Narumi left for home, Sakura sat back down on her high back chair and breathed a sigh of relief. After making certain that Narumi was already out of the floor, Kakashi spoke up, "so, you're telling her tonight?"

"Yea," Sakura said before she looked up at Konohamaru, "once the final tests are done, separate the Genin into teams."

Konohamaru nodded his head before looking over at Shikamaru who said, "We'll perform a D-Rank Operation Hopscotch. Depending on how many pass the second round, have the appropriate number of Chuunin ready within three days."

"That should be enough to get the new kids ready," Tsunade said. Sakura then turned her head towards Konohamaru and nodded her head.

"Dismissed." Konohamaru nodded his head before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. As the door closed, Sakura shook her head and asked Shikamaru what was next on her schedule.

 **The Uzumaki Residence.**

"Oh man!" Narumi said as she reached down towards her bedside table and then pulled the drawer out towards her. She was thinking about the day she had after the exams. She recalled how happy she and her team were upon hearing that they had passed; but not before Konohamaru and Shino sent the ones who had failed the first round to the second round.

After she returned home and took a shower, Narumi then left for some burgers with her close friends and classmates. The group of them were talking about the next stage of their Shinobi careers over a meal of burgers, fries and soda; the food of the current generation. The fast-food restaurant was one of several around Konoha that catered to a new generation of Shinobi and today, just like most other days, it was full of young people.

Narumi still frequented Ichiraku's where she and her friends would have the Special, a giant bowl of miso ramen with a mountain of barbeque pork. Of course, the Ichikaru's would give Narumi a discount, and it was the same for Sakura as well. But today, Thunder Burger was chosen for the celebratory meal among the freshly minted Genin.

But Narumi couldn't concentrate as they talked about the next stage of their ninja careers; taking on D-Rank missions. Shikadai was saying how troublesome it would be for them to go to someone's farm and shovel dung around. The group talked, and they talked, and talked while Narumi's mind was imagining meeting Naruto for the first time after pulling him out of his timeline.

The first thing she would do was hug him, and then she would drag him by his hand to her grandparent's house to meet Sakura. She imagined her mother being happy, so happy that she would tear up and thank her for such a gift. Narumi imagined approaching Kakashi, Konoha's resident seal master, and telling him that it was possible to send Naruto back to his own time and remember future events so that he wouldn't die. All in all, Narumi imagined having a father who would carry her in his arms, a father who would feed her a slice of cake, a father who would play with her, a father who would teach her jutsus.

The grin on Narumi's face as she and her friends talked was simply there for appearances. Instead, she was deep in thought, she couldn't reveal her plan… not to any of them since their parents were good friends. She knew that Shikadai, very likely, would stop her by saying she was playing with forces that she didn't understand. He could very well tell his own father who was one of Sakura's closest advisors and good friends.

But Narumi was committed. She loved Sakura with all her heart. But Narumi wanted to have her father too... she wanted to have a mother and a father.

Narumi was aware that Sakura received many proposals for marriage. There was one night when Narumi heard the pinkette complained to Ino one night over the phone when she was hiding in the hallway while on the way to get some water.

"Rumi's my life," Sakura had said as she sat on the couch that night in the living room two months after she became Hokage, "and how can anyone be like Naruto, you know." Narumi supressed her chakra as she heard Sakura sigh while she leaned back against the wall before the Hokage spoke once again on the phone. She spoke about how one person, a man two years older than her, a representative of a mercantile organization from the Land of Rivers arrived in Konoha for a meeting with a business partner, had proposed a courtship.

Sakura explained how she met the man during one of her walkabouts around the village; that he instantly asked her for a date upon learning she was the Hokage. "And then I said no, and the idiot begins telling me about how he wants to court me," Sakura told Ino as Narumi stifled a chuckle. In the meantime, Sakura continued over Ino's laughter, "it was embarrassing, the guy was there… in public… with all these people around us… pushing me to marry him. He said that it was not… and I quote," Sakura then used a deep voice that imitated the man, "my dear Hokage, it is not a good idea to have a beautiful woman like you rule this village without a husband."

Narumi put her hands over her mouth and used her willpower not to laugh as she imagined the poor man begging Sakura.

Narumi could hear Ino's laughter over the phone as Sakura spoke, "not funny, Ino-pig. You know how difficult it was not to punch the guy out of the village." Narumi continued to listen, her arms by her side now, "anyway I told him I wasn't interested. Had to release a little bit of killing intent, but he got the message." Narumi head Sakura sigh as the latter then said, "hold on, Ino, Rumi still hasn't gone to bed."

Surprised, Narumi widened her eyes before walking sheepishly into the living room as Sakura turned her head over her shoulder with a smirk adorning her lips.

Narumi then sheepishly said, "I just went to the kitchen to get some water, mama."

Smiling, Sakura went back onto the phone and said, "hey, Ino, I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll meet for lunch." After Sakura put the phone down, she looked back at Narumi who was standing… shifting her weight from one leg to another nervously. Sakura sighed as she stood up before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "come on, I'll tuck you back into bed."

"Can I have some warm milk and a story?" Narumi asked as she looked up at her mother, "pleeeease?"

Sakura chuckled before nodding her head, "fine. Milk and then just one story, and then bed."

It would be a year later that Narumi discovered the important scroll she was holding in her hand. Now, she looked at the clock on the side table in her room next to the bed before looking back at the scroll.

'It's seven right now, and dinner at grandpa and grandma's is at seven thirty,' Narumi thought to herself as she bit the tip of her thumb and then smeared the blood on the seal that held the scroll shut. When she first found the scroll, she had been trying for the better part of an hour to open it. It would be then, after many tries, that she discovered that the seal needed blood to be released. And from the swirl on the latch, she knew it needed Uzumaki blood.

Back in her bedroom, Narumi looked on as the seal that kept the scroll closed was released. The girl then unfurled it on the bed before she got up on the mattress on both knees. She stared at the notes she had written on the side of the scroll, with the intricately drawn seal in the center, 'okay, I have the time ready… at least a few minutes after papa leaves mama's apartment. I just have to think of him, think of the year, and where he was at a certain moment in time.'

"And the seal will take care of everything else," Narumi whispered as she began weaving the hundred and twenty hand signs required for the jutsu to work. "I'll see you soon, Papa. And we'll be a full family again."

While Narumi was weaving hand signs, two very important events were occurring at the very same time.

 **The front gate.**

The old man was tired. He was exhausted after walking for so long. He knew that the train was available from where he was in the Land of Rivers, but there was something about the transports he didn't like. So he walked all the way to Konoha. He stared at the high walls of the village, and then at the open gates with the sight of the village buildings behind it. The sky was already darkening, and the lights around the buildings, a mixture of new and old, were being switched on.

His cane hitting the ground, the man continued to walk until he was at the gates. He looked around, his face shadowed underneath his hood, and felt a sense of familiarity with the place. It was something he couldn't understand; why would he be so familiar with Konoha? As far as he was aware, he hadn't come here before… but then again, he didn't know his own name, 'I could be mistaken on having lived here.'

"Sir?" The old man looked over to his left at the shed-like structure. The man who called out to him, a dark-haired man with white tape across the bridge of his nose, walked around the counter and towards him, "welcome to Konoha, may I have your identification and reason for visiting?"

"I'm sorry," the old man shook his hooded head, "I have no identification." The old man could see that the gate guardian was about to say something, but he intervened first, "I think I'm from Konoha. I had a dream about this place and…" the Old Man looked forward at the distant faces on Hokage Rock, the faces lit up by the spot lights on the roof of the Hokage Tower, before looking back at the confused gate guardian who was soon joined by his partner.

"Kotetsu-san?" The Shinobi wearing dark shades asked.

"I don't even remember my name," the old man said, his head turning towards the newcomers and then back to Kotetsu. That got him a sympathetic look from the two of them, "I was told my dreams were of Konoha, and so I walked all the way here."

"I see," Kotetsu said rubbing his chin.

"I remembered…" the Old Man stopped speaking, his voice still so hoarse, as he recalled the memory he had ten minutes ago of a blonde haired boy wearing a dark orange and black jacket walking in front of him, "I remember a blonde woman.. she was on a bench and…"

"Do you remember a name?" Kotetsu's partner, Aoba, asked.

The Old Man shook his head before saying he had, not twenty minutes ago, had a flash of memory where he was walking behind a blonde haired boy wearing a dark orange and black jacket. He saw the two men open their eyes wide before they took a step back in surprise.

"Do.. do you know him?" the Old Man asked, his voice was still hoarse but full of hope at the same time at the sight of the reaction between the two Shinobi, "that boy, do you know him? I… then… then... does this mean I have been here before?"

"You…" Kotetsu narrowed his eyes, his voice quivering as he remembered the blonde boy in the dark orange and black jacket – there was only one Shinobi who wore that combination of colours. And Kotetsu was there the day that very boy returned to Konoha after two and a half years, "could you take off your hood." The Old Man pulled back his hood to reveal his weary eyes, the scar on his cheek and throat, faded red ink just under his eyes, and short spiky white hair.

"My God," Kotetsu said as he stepped back, as did Aoba, "you… you… it can't be…"

"You know me?" the man said, his eyes getting tearful as he continued to speak in his hoarse voice despite his throat starting to hurt, "please, who am I? Who is the blonde woman? Who is the blonde boy? Please…. I... need an answer."

"Aoba," Kotetsu said, "contact the Nanadaime and then contact the Rokudaime and the Godaime. Tell them to head to the hospital, now!" Aoba then shunshined away towards Sakura's office while she had some company giving her some unique news about a particular scroll.

In the meantime, Kotetsu then flared his chakra, something that would be done in emergencies, to call for back-up. The Old Man stared in surprise as two figures wearing masks appeared on either side of him in a swirl of leaves. The two masked figures stared at the old man and hide the surprise they felt at seeing someone who they knew to be dead.

"Please who am I?" the Old Man said looking at all three, "please, can you tell me?"

"These two will take you to the hospital," Kotetsu said as he walked towards the man before reaching out and placing his hand on the old man's arm, "we'll have our doctors do a DNA test on you to confirm your identity. And then there are a few more tests that need to be completed before… before the Hokage can confirm who you are."

The old man, his heart racing in anticipation of finally discovering who he was, stood in place as the two masked figures walked towards him.

"We'll escort you to the hospital, sir." One of them said.

"Will I know who I am?" the Old Man said looking into the eyeholes of one of the Anbu, pale eyes barely visible through the slits, "was I a shinobi?"

"We'll have the answers for you once we've run some tests," the other masked figure, the old man could now tell from the voice that it was a female with dark brown hair, said, "for now, we'll take you to the hospital where we'll have the head doctor in charge examine you."

"Thank you," the Old Man whispered before he was whisked away towards the direction of the hospital. Kotetsu was left alone now as he scratched his head.

'Jiraiya-sama, how are you still alive? Where were you?'

 **Sakura's Office, a few minutes earlier.**

Sakura was ready to leave. She still had two more piles of paperwork to complete, but she felt that her shadow clones could take care of it. And so, she was about to create three shadow clones to finish up the work so that she could head on to her parents home for Narumi's congratulatory dinner. But before she could, the door to her office swung open and a man in a chuunin vest rushed in. The guy stopped just inside her office while her eyebrows were arched upwards. Sakura was about to ask what the hell he was thinking barging into the Hokage's office when he lifted a scroll with three open straps hanging down towards the floor.

The chuunin himself was bent at the knee panting while Sakura folded her arms across her chest and tapped her sandals on the floor as she stood behind her desk.

"Hokage... Hokage-sama," the man panted as he stood up. He struggled for breath before he spoke again, "we.. we have a big problem."

"There's always some kind of a problem…" Sakura looked up at the panting man, "and you are?" Sakura asked, waiting for an answer as her voice trailed off.

"Satoshi, from the archival department," the Chuunin quickly added as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "I.. I was finishing up the audits of Kinjutsu scrolls that we recently discovered and…. Well…" the Chuunin, Satoshi, walked towards the Hokage's desk and reached out with the scroll towards the pink haired woman. Sakura frowned before reaching out to grab the scroll and asking, "what's so important about this scroll that you've run up all the way here in a panic?" Sakura asked Satoshi who was still panting, "and calm down man."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," the man gulped before continuing, "the records we have associated with the serial number on the scroll…" Sakura looked down at the number on a piece of paper attached to the scroll. She stared at it, and then noticed the blood seal with the Uzumaki swirl on it. She then looked up as Satoshi told her that the straps meant that there was another scroll attached to it, "and the records prove that there is another scroll that is supposed to stay attached together with the one you are holding."

"I'm confused," Sakura shook her head, "the scroll has an Uzumaki blood seal on it, I can see that. What I haven't been told is that if there is another scroll that's supposed to go with this one here, then where is it? And what's so important about it?"

"It… it's unbelievable, I know, but the missing section is supposed to be able to bring someone from the past to the present," Sakura widened her eyes as she tried to suppress a chuckle, "it can be made to perform various other…"

"What kind of a joke are you putting on?" Sakura was chuckling now while shaking her head, "time travel? Bringing someone from the past and towards the future? Or rather the present? Come on… are you serious? Time travel?"

"Hokage-sama," the Chuunin said just as Aoba rushed into her office, stopping next to Satoshi.

"Aoba-san?" the Hokage said, with a chuckle, "are you here to tell me that we have someone from the past suddenly appearing here in our present?" Sakura laughed as she sat down on her chair, the newcomer staring at her dumbfounded.

"Ummm… Hokage-sama," Aoba said rubbing the back of his head, "a man arrived at the front gate about a minute ago." Sakura was still chuckling, as Aoba continued, "he claims to have no memories of who he is, or what his name is. He said that he believes he's lived in Konoha before and he mentioned a blonde woman." Sakura was now shaking her head, her face red from holding back her laughter at the thought of someone from the past being able to appear in the present, "and Hokage-sama, he mentioned having memory flashes of walking… walking behind a blonde haired boy wearing a dark yellow and black jacket."

Suddenly the temperature in the office seemed to have dropped as Sakura stopped laughing and her eyes were locked on Aoba.

"What?" the Hokage growled leaning forward on her desk, "what kind of joke…"

"Ma'am, this man… he looks just like Jiraiya-sama," Aoba said as Sakura and Satoshi stared at him in surprise.

"It's not possible," Sakura said standing up and pointing to a spot to the left of Aoba, "I was here when Fukasaku-sama told us that Jiraiya died. And… and he… Wait, did you say he talked about a boy in a dark yellow and black Jacket? Naruto… this guy… wait… it's not possible that Jiraiya-sama is alive."

Sakura was in disbelief at just hearing about the possibility that Jiraiya was still alive. In fact, it was an insult that whoever this man was at the gate was sullying the memory of one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin. She was about to order that the man be brought to the hospital for a complete check-up so that they could verify who he really was, when her eyes suddenly widened in shock.

 **Uzumaki Home; at that exact same time.**

Narumi was finally ready. As she imagined her father's face from the pictures in the living room downstairs, Narumi weaved the final seal. Naruto's image was already burned into her mind since the day she could understand Sakura's stories about him, and now she focused on her father as if there was no tomorrow.

She imagined the smile on Naruto's face as he hugged her and Sakura. Narumi imagined the look of happiness on Sakura's face, and she then imagined her own expression of joy while hugging her father tightly.

Narumi had all these thoughts going through her head as she raised her arms up before slamming her hands, one of top of the other, down on the seal just as she felt her chakra flare before she pushed it into the seal. She then yelled out, "time inversion jutsu!" Narumi opened her eyes wide as the seal glowed a bright blue.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pinch, followed by searing pain on the right side of her neck just as she saw a transparent, but faded, image of Naruto in a torn jacket and mesh shirt, holding a swirling blue ball of chakra in his right hand. He was jumping at another man who had a sneer on his face, his right-hand crackling with electricity as he aimed it at her father. Seeing the two jutsu's about to connect, Narumi could tell there was something wrong. The pain on the side of her neck worsened as her mind went to imagining Naruto walking out of Sakura's apartment the day he and her were intimate with each other… that was what she was supposed to see. Not this.

She had heard about this from her mother. Sakura had arrived just as the two jutsu's connected… the force of the contact destroyed the two statues of the Shodai and Madara while pushing everything else, including Sakura, back several meters away. And by the time Sakura got back to her feet, Naruto's dead body was on the ground with a hole where the heart should have been while Sasuke was lying several feet away, his left hand covered in blood with Naruto's heart gripped tightly.

Narumi was about to watch the death of her father. And so, she screamed while her chakra flared, "Papa! Mama!"

 **Hokage Office; now.**

Upon feeling the flare from Narumi's chakra, Sakura stood up... the chair falling towards the floor, and spun around towards the window behind her. She recognized the chakra, it was Narumi's combined with the chakra from a Jutsu that she had been working to improve for years, a jutsu that was created by the Niidaime Hokage, and then improved on by the Yondaime Hokage, and stepped up a little bit by the Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Sakura; the Hiraishin.

Ever since she began her Hokage training, Sakura had been studying the Yondaime's Kunai markers and the Jutsu formula, and training herself on how to use a lower amount of chakra to travel further distances using her version of the Hiraishin. This fact was only know by Kakashi and Tsunade, the two of them giving her access to one of the secret training grounds used by the Hokage's to practice their Jutsu or to simply meditate.

Sakura knew that the Hiraishin was a technique she needed in her repertoire since she wasn't the strongest out of her other two former teammates. Six months before Kakashi's retirement and her confirmation from the Jonin of the village, Sakura successfully completed her version of the jutsu. Using her fine chakra control, Sakura was able to create the chakra equivalent of the Yondaime's Hiraishin markers. It used her own chakra, thus negating the need to carry extra kunai with her; however, she had seals etched onto her black gloves that stored three kunai each for emergencies. It used so little of her chakra that she could theoretically pepper an entire battlefield with those markers before losing any of her chakra.

She already marked several areas of the village including her home, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ichiraku's stall, and Narumi. Since the chakra markers used her own chakra and chakra formula, she was able to sense all the places the markers were placed, and she could get to that location instantaneously by simply thinking about it. She had already pushed a marker, something that was painless, into Narumi's body.

The infusion of chakra was low enough not to interfere with Narumi's chakra flow, but high enough that Sakura could sense it when she needed to travel to her. Or she could pull Narumi towards her in an instant. It was a technique that hadn't failed in the three minor skirmishes where she had used it – in all cases, from the rogue elements of the Samurai armed with Chakra absorbing armour to the former Team Taka who thought they had grown powerful enough to crush Konoha in revenge for Sasuke's death. The enemy were killed in flashes of pink, and it didn't take too long before other villages heard of the return on the Hiraishin to Konoha.

And now Sakura was having trouble sensing that chakra in Narumi. It was something that was not supposed to happen. She could feel that her child was alive but, at the same time, Sakura couldn't latch onto the chakra formula swirling in Narumi's body to pull her away. Neither could she latch onto the chakra for her to travel to her daughter directly.

"Get that man to the hospital," Sakura said before she thought of another plan. The next thing she knew, Sakura was in her living room before calling out, "Rumi!" She then dashed towards the foyer and then she shunshined up to the top of the stairs before taking off towards the closed door to Narumi's room. Sakura, her heart racing, could feel a strange energy brush her skin, a strange chakra that was emanating from her daughters' room through the door as she reached for the knob. All she knew was that she needed to get Narumi out of there, and she had to do it now.

"Mama!" it was a scream that froze Sakura's blood as she pushed the door open to find her daughter covered in blue and white light. Narumi was facing her, kneeling on the bed, both hands pressed against the glowing seal drawn onto the scroll. Even at such as short distance, Sakura couldn't latch on to the Hiraishin chakra circulation in Narumi's body. And so, Sakura rushed into the room and leapt towards her daughter in the hopes that she could push Narumi off and away from the scroll.

However, to her own surprise, Sakura literally flew through her daughter and landed behind her on the frilled pillows lain against the headboard. As she hit the bed, Sakura faced Narumi's back, and then she saw some strange blue coloured energy crackling where the seal was located on the girl's neck.

'No,' Sakura thought as the seal started to break down.

And then Narumi screamed out in pain while Sakura yelled out Narumi's name. Suddenly, there was the sound of a 'BOOM!', Sakura yelled as Narumi's body vanished before there was a huge shockwave of chakra that burst from the scroll. The shockwave picked up Sakura and slammed her, back first, against the wall over the edge of the headboard before she crashed back down onto the bed. The Chakra explosion was enough to cause a blackout throughout the neighbourhood before Sakura closed her eyes, a groan escaping her lips.

And that was it. There was a sudden quiet that fell on the room as Sakura lay unconscious on the bed with what looked to be smoke rising out of the seal in the middle of the scroll. It would be two minutes later that a concerned Kakashi and Tsunade, having felt the burst of chakra, shunshined in with several other Anbu.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out as she ran to the Nanadaime Hokage who was lying unconscious on the bed while Kakashi rushed to the open scroll. He frowned at the seal on the scroll before looking around the room, his normal eye scanning the area for any threats. His gaze passed the open closet; missing the pile of clothes lying in the darkness of the closet's insides, before turning back to the groaning Sakura.

He saw that Tsunade was using her healing chakra on Sakura who rolled onto her back.

"Sakura," Kakashi said as he walked up to and stood next to the worried Tsunade who could hear the whistles from the Konoha Police Forces as they were leaping from one building to another as they made their way to Sakura's neighbourhood. "Sakura," Kakashi said once again before she snapped open her eyes and sat up, her head nearly hitting Tsunade's forehead as the latter leaned back on the bed.

"NARUMI!" Sakura yelled as she looked around the darkened room before she looked over at Kakashi and then at Tsunade, "where is she?" Sakura's heart was racing as Kakashi and Tsunade said that she was the only one in the room. Sakura scanned her surroundings, even tried to latch onto Narumi's chakra. But Narumi was nowhere to be found, 'no, she has to be somewhere…. I… no… I can't lose her. No… not her… not her…'

"Sakura," Tsunade said as she got off the bed and leaned forward to hold onto her former students arms, "what happened? What was that burst of chakra?"

Sakura didn't answer Tsunade, instead she flared her chakra, calling additional Anbu who appeared in the messy room almost immediately. She looked away from Tsunade, past the pile of clothes she could barely make out in the dark, and towards the other Anbu. Her mind recalled the look of fear on Narumi's face as she commanded, "Find my daughter, search the whole village. Get the sensor division to help you out."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they answered as Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other in concern upon hearing Sakura's command about finding Narumi.

"Disperse," Sakura ordered. The Anbu shunshined away before Sakura was helped off the bed by Tsunade as Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and stared around the room before turning towards Sakura.

"What happened? Where's Narumi?"

"What did you mean, Sakura?" Tsunade asked after Kakashi, "what happened to Narumi?"

"I… I don't know," Sakura said as she looked around the bed before her eyes caught sight of the open scroll, "Narumi was here in the bed when I came in… she was sitting over this scroll…" Tsunade and Kakashi strode over to the open scroll and stared at the glowing seal. Kakashi was about to say that he had never seen a seal like the once painted on the scroll, and that it would have to be taken to the cypher division to have it analysed. Instead, the three of them stared at each other at hearing the groan coming from the closet. The three of them turned around and stared at the pile of clothes which was now moving in the closet.

"Rumi?" Kakashi inquired as Sakura walked past him and into the closet before she began pulling away the clothes covering the figure.

"Rumi, is that… no," Sakura pulled the last blouse away and then stepped back in surprise at the figure they were seeing with their own eyes.

Even in the dark, they could make out the blonde hair. They would make out the Cerulean blue eyes on a confused face staring back at them. Sakura brought her hands over her lips, stifling the gasp as she glanced at the torn dark orange and black jacket and fishnet undershirt the figure was wearing before looking back up towards the blue eyes that were locked onto her jade orbs. At the same time, Kakashi's hands were shaking as his mind tried to process who he was seeing on the floor with the clothes of a pre-teen girl all around him. Tsunade herself gasped at the sight of the boy she thought she would never see again; a boy she considered the son she never had..

"Na…" Sakura whispered, her voice breaking as she recalled a glowing boy saving her and the medical staff from white zetsu infiltrators. The boy who she had a date with the night before he left for his training. She still remembered the ramen they had together, the first time as an official couple, at Ichiraku's… the picture of that day was on the desk in her office. This was the boy whose name she had taken after the war – their wedding legalised on paper only after the discovery that she was pregnant with Narumi. "Naru…"

"Kakashi-sensei? Baa-chan? Sak… Saku… Sakura-chan? Is… is that… that… you?" the blonde boy whispered, "where… am I… I was…"

His eyes rolled back into his skull before his upper body fell back onto the floor. The three of them were staring at the unconscious body for a few seconds… all of them in shock at what happened before Sakura was the first to move.

She dashed forward while yelling out "Naruto!" with tears welling in her eyes.

 **Narumi, Konoha.**

Narumi groaned while lying down on something soft beneath her. In the back of her mind, she believed it was her mattress in her room. It very well could be the truth since the last thing she remembered was kneeling on her soft bed while both hands were pressed against a seal on a scroll. She remembered seeing Naruto and the other dark-haired man leaping towards each other, their jutsu's impacting before she called out "Papa!" Narumi then felt a surge of energy going through her body just as the door to her room was pushed open. She saw Sakura standing in stunned silence at the door staring in disbelief. Narumi remembered being unable to feel the Hiraishin chakra in her system being pull on by Sakura. That terrified Narumi. A part of her was telling her that this could not be how the jutsu was supposed to work.

And then she remembered feeling a pull – as if something grabbed her very soul before it began pulling her towards the seal. Then she felt a prick on her neck, and the prick soon turned to a sensation of having hundreds of daggers breaking through the skin.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Narumi!" She saw Sakura leap for her, but the pink haired Hokage went through her daughter. And then Narumi called for Sakura before everything turned black.

And now she was lying on something hard with the sounds of music, and the yelling of children and parents, as well as the smell of some delicious food that started her mouth watering. Sitting up slowly, Naruto found herself on the roof of a building under a star filled night sky. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked around to get her bearings.

'This is the Hokage Tower,' she thought as she looked out out at the familiar view as she got up to her feel. She rubbed the side of her neck while wondering why it stung so much, 'I'll talk to mama about that... if she doesn't ground me until I'm as old as Granny Tsunade that is.' Turning around to make for the stairs that would lead to the entryway towards the interior of the top floor, Narumi stopped walking as she stared at the lights shining onto the faces that made up the Hokage monument.

All the faces that should be on the mountain were there except for one. Where there was supposed to be the face of her mother, Uzumaki Sakura, following the stone faces of Kakashi and Tsunade; now there was the face of someone else. A face she recognised from the pictures drawn by Sai and the few pictures taken of Team Seven and Team Kakashi before they were broken up.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Papa?" Narumi whispered as her eyes went wide open in surprise and confusion, 'okay, what just happened?' She was speechless as she stood frozen still while staring up at the face of her dead father, 'what went wrong with the Jutsu?'

At that same exact same time, Ino was with her husband, Sai, and her son, Inojin, when she received a priority alert from the Sensor Division which she led. Following the events of the Parent Child Day festivities, Sai and Inojin were out of it after participating in an eating competition. Ino simply wanted to take it easy and take care of her two boys. Instead, while Sai lay on her lap and Inojin was drawing the two of them, a call came through her earpieace. She stiffened as one of the technicians in the Sensor Divishion headquarters informed her that an unknown chakra signature simply appeared out of nowehere.

"What do you mean it just came out of nowhere?" Ino barked as Sai sat up and then turned towards his wife who was tilting her head to the left, "where is the signal?"

"The Hokage Tower, and it's holding steady."

"Damn it," Ino got up to her feet, as did Sai and Inojin. Ino then frowned before she telepathically contacted Naruto who was training with his son, Boruto, and relayed the news to him. Once she received a reply, she then turned towards Sai and said, "Naruto will meet you at the roof of the Hokage Tower, his Anbu should be on the way there now."

Sai nodded his head before shunshining away in a swirl of leaves

TBC.


	4. Memories of the Old Days

**Sakura, Naruto's apartment; day of the mass funeral after the war.**

Still wearing her black funeral dress, Sakura placed a hand on the door knob before twisting it to the right. She then pushed the door to Naruto's apartment. It creaked open and she stood still, her arm dropping by her sides as she looked into the sparse living room. She stood for a minute, staring into the dimly lit room before stepping through the threshold and then slowly closing the door behind her.

She then placed the key Naruto gave her, before leaving for his training with the toads, on the table next to the door. She looked around the dimly lit living room as she walked towards the couch before stopping and resting her left hand on the back of the couch. From where she was, she could see the kitchen and dining room.

Then, while turning her head before looking down at the orange couch, she rubbed her thumb against the fabric and closed her eyes. Her mind went to the day Naruto saved her life at the primary medical encampment during the war. She remembered it as a nightmare really – the medical staff could only watch and hear the injured begging for help outside the line of shinobi who were guarding the entrance.

 **Primary Medical Camp; during the war.**

The order had come down about the White Zetsu's and the fact that they could become anyone – both physically and their victims chakra. The camp, and every other camp, was in emergency lockdown.

It was proved how dangerous the White Zetsu were when one slipped past before the order was handed down from Headquarters. It took on the form of Hyuuga Neji, with the real Neji hundreds of miles away, and was killed by Sakura in the encampment.

It would be later that the next morning, that three injured shinobi broke through while Sakura was speaking with Shizune. The two of them, seeing the injured stumbling through the already exhausted guards, rushed to them. After all, they were already inside… and so, it was the duty of the medical staff to heal them. That was their reasoning at least.

So both Sakura and Shizune ran towards them despite being told not to by the guards trying to hold back the injured.

Suddenly, the seemingly injured shinobi rushed at them. Sakura and Shizune were stunned as the faces of the injured shinobi melted away to reveal that they were really White Zetsu. They were faster… much faster than anyone. And before Sakura, Shizune, and the others could launch a defense, it was over. A glowing bolt of yellow seemed to slam into the three White Zetsu. Sakura's eyes were wide open in shock as the White Zetsu turned into trees following their deaths. And in between the trees stood the person she saw about a month ago.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered before she rushed towards the young man with Shizune and several other shinobi by their side. She had so many questions to ask with the first being why he was glowing, and why there were those black marks around his body. But she settled for simply grabbing his arm and saying, "is that you?"

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he smiled rubbing the back of his head, "I did it."

"Did…" Sakura opened her eyes wider in shock when she made the realization that Naruto succeeded in his training mission. Of course, she was aware of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be on the front lines in the first place and that she wanted so much to scold him for putting himself in danger once again. She wanted to say that he was too important, that the Akatsuki must never have him in their hands or else it would all be over and the deaths so far would have meant nothing. She wanted to tell him to get back to Turtle Island – she wanted to tell him that she was still thankful for the save - but that he needed to stay away from the front lines. Sakura knew better though. She knew that Naruto would tell everyone to step aside so that he could fight in the front lines; he didn't want anyone dying for him. Sakura knew he didn't want to be seen as helpless. So all Sakura could continue saying was, "you control the Kyuubi now?"

"That's great, Naruto-kun," Shizune said as the other Shinobi started mumbling in support of the glowing boy.

Sakura saw Naruto turn his head to the side and then frown before saying, "the boss made hundreds of Bunshin to target these White Zetsu's." He then turned towards Sakura and continued, "I killed a few on the way here, and these three were the last ones."

"So, we can begin taking in the injured?" one of the medical staff asked. Naruto turned towards the voice to his left and nodded his head before he returned his gaze towards the pink haired medic.

"I have to go, Sakura-chan," Naruto said while Shizune began barking orders to bring the injured into the camp. Despite the rush all around them, Sakura felt as if it was only the two of them there; just them standing alone.

She felt gentle warmth from Naruto's glowing form as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "come back home, Naruto. Promise me." As she held his arm, her lips close to his ear as she whispered, Sakura recalled walking side by side with him back in the village while a feeling of warmth spread up the back of her neck. Naruto joked that she was blushing as they reached Ichiraku's for their first date after their 'encounter' in Sakura's apartment. And now, in the medical camp, she wanted another date. In her mind, she looked down at her twelve-year-old self and mentally whispered that she would always have a place in her heart for Sasuke.

'But Naruto's someone I trust and care for… someone I can love.'

The two of them faced each other while Naruto nodded his head, and then blushed when Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're going on a second date," Sakura whispered in his ear before pulling back just as Shizune rushed to her side while supporting a badly injured Shinobi. Shizune told her that they needed to begin healing procedures, and Sakura nodded her head. She let go of Naruto's arm, and he smiled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves and dust.

 **Now; Naruto's apartment.**

With all those memories going through her head, Sakura took a deep breath upon finding herself standing in Naruto's bedroom.

'When did I get here?' she thought to herself as she stood at the entrance.

Given that the apartment building was newly built, and Naruto spent very little time before having to leave for Turtle Island, the walls in his bedroom were bare and there were barely any personal belongings.

Well, except for the picture of team seven on the table next to his bed. She then turned her head towards the open closet and eyed the black and dark-orange jackets hanging silently. Pressing her lips together as she looked away from the closet, Sakura then trudged towards the side table and, before long, then she picked up the picture frame. She smiled at the framed picture which was taken after they officially became Genin. She then put it down and picked up the picture of the new Team Seven; Naruto, herself, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. Her eyes scanned the faces of the people on the picture before looking back towards the image of Naruto who was smiling with a thumbs up sign towards the camera.

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the picture. Her mind went back to the day when the front-line shinobi began trickling back into the village. Their return was celebrated by the villagers, but there was still a heavy air of mourning for the people who lost their lives.

Sakura was at the gates with Kakashi next to her when Tsunade and the remaining Konoha Eleven returned to the village – there was nothing else that could be done except comforting each other after that.

With the picture frame of the new Team Seven held tight against her chest, Sakura hung her head and sobbed. All she had now were memories of the past and thoughts of what could have been. As tears fell down her cheeks, Sakura lay sideways on the bed and closed her eyes.

 **Tsunade, on the front lines after the end of the war.**

Tsunade had dealt with the loss of people she loved and admired; after all, death was a given due to the very nature of being a Shinobi. She lost her grandfather, her grand-uncle, her lover, her brother, her former snake summoning teammate, her other perverted teammate and unrequited love – a one-sided love from Jiraiya really; and now… now she was staring down at a pug wearing a Konoha headband standing on top of the table in front of her.

"Tsunade."

She didn't know who called her name since it sounded as if it was traveling from a great distance before reaching her ears. It could have been any of the Kages around the table in the command tent. It could have been any of the clerks around them taking notes of the next steps following the end of the war; that is what they were talking about when the Pug walked in. All of them had the utmost confidence that Naruto would beat Sasuke – even the Raikage had confidence in Naruto.

"Tsunade."

There was that voice again as the Slug Sannin continued to stare into the eyes of the pug known as Pakkun, through eyes that were red due to the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Tsunade felt numb, she felt herself falling backwards onto her seat as her arms fell down by her side. She felt her lips parting in a stunned expression.

"Tsunade!"

"Hokage-dono!"

Tsunade blinked her eyes. And everything crashed down into reality. She turned her head towards the Mizukage looking back at her in concern. Hers was the last voice calling out to her. Tsunade looked away from the stunned expression on Mei's face and took in the faces of the other Kage – all showing some level of grief. Her eyes stopped at Gaara who was looking away with his eyes closed. She could see wetness starting to leak from between his closed eyelids and travel down his cheeks.

She sniffled and then wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand while her right remained by her side, the fingers now curled back into a fist. She then turned her head back towards the bearer of bad news. No... calling what she just heard 'bad' would be a good thing. Pakkun, the nin-ken, brought news that was unbelievable. News that no one had expected.

News that Naruto was killed by Uchiha Sasuke.

"And the Uchiha?" growled Ai, glaring at the pug who turned towards him with a saddened expression.

"Killed," Pakkun answered. That answer forced everyone back to staring at him; all silently demanding to know who it was that killed Sasuke. But before they could ask that question, Pakkun continued to say that Sasuke wanted to kill all the Kage after Naruto had been killed – to which Ai scoffed – and use their bodies to build a new world.

That thought – one of Sasuke controlling various bodies - brought Tsunade back to the day of Pain's destruction of Konoha. 'That Uchiha wanted to make us into his puppets.' Tsunade's heart raced in anger now as her arms tensed while her hands closed into fists, 'that rat bastard! And he… he… he killed Naruto!' She had her eyes narrowed to a murderous look before she mentally noted where she was and quickly began breathing in and out deeply to calm herself.

In the meantime, Gaara, his hands clenched into fists at imagining that he was the one choking the life out of Sasuke by using his sand, demanded to know who was the one who killed the Uchiha.

"Has to be Kakashi," Oonoki said while Tsunade stared at Pakkun who was staring back at her. There were two people who left to find Sasuke and Naruto after the former betrayed the Alliance when Obito and Madara, as well as the being calling itself Black Zetsu, were defeated. After Madara destroyed the bodies of the Edo-Tensei Hokage, it was left to Naruto and Sasuke to save the world. And they did.

Once Madara fell to the ground dead, Obito fell… but not after realizing he had been used by the Black Zetsu. The former member of Team Minato sent Black Zetsu into the Kamui dimension where he would be trapped for all time. Only then did Sasuke order Team Taka to attack the Alliance.

During the battle between Team Taka and the Alliance, Sasuke and Naruto had taken off to the Valley of the End for their final fight. The Hokages made short work of Orochimaru while the others, particularly the Konoha Eleven, fought the other members of Team Taka. It wasn't long after Orochimaru, the traitorous Snake Sannin, was killed that Team Taka retreated as fast as they could with Jugo covering their escape.

While mourning the loss of her former friend, Tsunade looked up upon sensing Sakura running off towards the direction Naruto and Sasuke had left. It was then that she called for Kakashi to follow Sakura.

But now, the look on Pakkun's face as everyone cheered Kakashi for killing the Uchiha traitor told Tsunade something different.

"It wasn't Kakashi," Tsunade whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her and stop their cheers of a final victory in the war. She glanced at Gaara who had his eyes open in surprise while the others were questioning who else it could be. And Tsunade answered them, "it was Sakura. Pakkun? It was Sakura, wasn't it?"

Pakkun nodded his head as Tsunade closed her eyes. She knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke. Even though that love wasn't as obsessive as it once was years ago, Tsunade knew the pink haired girl still loved Sasuke greatly. So, to have killed him was something that must have killed something of herself, at least that is what Tsunade thought. It was something that would have taken great emotional strength.

It would be later; after the return to Konoha, that Tsunade would learn the truth from Sakura. That she and Naruto had been not just intimate with one another, but that Naruto had a nightmare which Sakura didn't believe. Sakura was sobbing in her office days after the return – she told Tsunade of all her regrets, about how she made Naruto promise to return to Konoha so that she could introduce him to her parents.

The hardest part was telling the remaining Konoha Twelve what happened. This news was something they needed to know. So, after Pakkun dispersed into smoke, Tsunade dismissed the group before leaving for her private tent alone. There she called Shizune and told her what happened. Tsunade then had the Konoha Twelve brought to her tent by a despondent Shizune.

She could still remember the looks on the faces of the former Rookies, it was heartbreaking as she told them about Kakashi and Sakura bringing back the bodies of both Sasuke and Naruto to Konoha. It was absolutely heartbreaking at the stunned stares in her direction… then there was the sound of Hinata sobbing as both her teammates held her up before she could fall onto her knees. Team Ten just stood there, arms by their sides before Shikamaru placed his hand over his eyes, Choji turned and walked away after excusing himself with a broken voice, and Ino sat down on an empty chair as tears streamed down her check while she thought about the last time she had seen Naruto.

The news spread like wildfire soon after that and so, despite winning the war, a cloud hung over the entire army at the death of the hero who fought until the end for them. Tsunade remained in her tent, her face in her hands as she sobbed while everyone else in the front line took the news in their own way.

 **Kakashi, after the war, on way to Konoha.**

This loss was heartbreaking.

Kakashi was carrying Sasuke's body in his arms while Sakura was carrying Naruto's body. The two of them took their final break several hours ago before continuing on towards Konoha which was already about an hour away. Kakashi looked down at the dried blood on Sasuke's face – his eyelids tied shut with the ninja wire which were once attached to shuriken that he had been carrying in seals attached to his wrists. The boy's face was pale, as was Naruto; the latter's body had a literal hole where his heart should have been. There was nothing that could have saved him from that fatal wound.

Kakashi then glanced at Sakura running alongside him. He had already offered to take Naruto… he offered to take both bodies actually with one on either shoulder. But Sakura insisted on carrying Naruto home; she said that it was what he would have done for her.

The tone of her voice was… odd. It wasn't like how she would easily speak about Naruto or to him. While her demeanor towards Naruto improved over the years, this time… after his death… there was something different in many things about Sakura.

After all, Naruto and Sakura had gotten close after Sasuke's defection and Naruto's return from his training mission with Jiraiya. Kakashi knew that the vast majority of the village were going to be in mourning. But this was something more… not unsettling… just a little odd.

It was as if Sakura had lost someone she truly loved. Not as a friend or a teammate. But someone she had truly… really… loved. Kakashi didn't ask the question he wanted to ask… he didn't need to. When they were taking one of their breaks, he could see it clearly in the way Sakura spoke as she brushed her hair behind her ear when talking about the day Naruto had accidentally fallen into a pile of cow dung on their second 'D' ranked mission. There were other signs of course, and it wasn't hard for Kakashi to ignore it… not for one who was a fan of the erotic books from Jiraiya.

'Pfff…. They're the height of romance fiction,' Kakashi had thought to himself before he shared a story about Naruto. In the back of his mind though, he thought, 'you love him, Sakura. Something changed between the two of you.' His eyes moved down towards the pale body of Naruto, 'I am so sorry.'

They didn't have any sealing scrolls with them, and the two of them didn't want to leave Sasuke and Naruto's body for the couple of days it would take to run all the way from the Valley of the End to the front lines. Running with their bodies was the only choice left, especially when they couldn't call on the toads since they were Naruto's summons. As for Katsuyu, Sakura was already out of chakra and the summons was needed back in the front lines anyway. So, the reaction to the two of them carrying Naruto and Sakura's bodies through the front gates of Konoha were as expected; silence.

There was stunned silence from the gate watchers and those they had run past on the way to the hospital. Kakashi knew that the news would filter through once they stopped at the hospital and Sakura ordered two gurneys and sheets brought for the two boys before they were wheeled, through a suddenly quiet and solemn lobby, towards the morgue.

Until today, Kakashi still wasn't sure what happened after returning to Konoha. The last thing he remembered was sitting on a cool metallic chair in the morgue as he and Sakura guarded Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. He couldn't even remember the two of them standing once the door to the morgues opened and what remained of the village Elders walked in with stunned expressions in their face. At least Kakashi thought they were stunned… he didn't remember. And, until today, neither could Sakura.

The two of them were in their own world; it would be revealed a day after the mass funeral that Kakashi and Sakura were just saying "yes" and "no" to the questions the Elders were shooting off. It would be sometime after that they submitted reports of what happened from their point of views.

And it would be months later, with the village still rebuilding and mourning their loses, that Kakashi was informed of Sakura's pregnancy. After visiting the girl in the hospital, and gently admonishing her for pushing herself so hard, he told Sakura that he was happy for her.

"I could imagine Naruto just staring at you like an idiot before fainting," Kakashi chuckled, as did Sakura who was sitting up on the hospital bed while a white sheet covered her legs. The two of them were the only ones in the room about two hours after an examination by Tsunade. What remained of the Konoha 11 still didn't know that Sakura was pregnant, not even her parents, and it gave Kakashi a bit of selfish pride in that thought.

As the two of them talked, Kakashi thought to himself that he would make sure the new Konoha would a place where Naruto's son or daughter would grow up safe and sound. He suspected that the child wouldn't face the same type of bullying and isolation that Naruto faced, that he or she would be cared for and loved by the villagers. As Sakura looked down and smiled while placing her hands on her abdomen after saying that she hoped Naruto was keeping an eye on them, Kakashi looked out the window to his left… a window that pointed out towards Hokage Mountain in the distance.

"Me too, Sakura," he answered gently while turning his head back towards Sakura, "me too."

 **Sakura; Present Day.**

"Naruto," Sakura called out as she slid next to the unconscious blonde, "Naruto!" He was unconscious while Narumi's clothes were scattered all around him. Sakura looked up at the back wall of the closet and could now see that there were several cracks, as if something impacted against the wall at high speed. She then looked back down at the unconscious Naruto and placed a hand on his forehead before whispering, "Naruto. Narumi, what did you do? Did you use that missing scroll?'

"Sakura?" Kakashi, shaking off the fact that he was still stunned at this development, whispered before taking a look at the scroll on the bed, "I heard you say something about a missing scroll? Is it this one? You know what it does?"

"And what does it have to do with Narumi?" Tsunade gently asked as she bent down on one knee next to Sakura and placed her hand on Naruto's chest before it glowed a light green, "he's alive… he's really alive."

"A Chuunin came to my office saying something about a scroll…" Sakura stopped talking as the sounds of whistles – from the Konoha Police Department – were getting closer. Sakura turned her head back towards Tsunade before looking back at Kakashi, "… that is supposed to bring someone back from the past to the present."

"No," Kakashi said shaking his head in disbelief, "that would be…"

"Impossible?" Tsunade finished the sentence as she looked down at Naruto before looking back over her shoulder at Kakashi, "I think the fact that Naruto is here kind of blows the impossibility of this whole situation away." The grey-haired Shinobi was sighing as he looked at the open scroll before stepping forward to reach down and pick up the paper from the bed before rolling it up.

"No need for the police to see this, I'll talk to the Chuunin…" Kakashi then turned towards Sakura, "what's the guy's name?"

"He said his name is Satoshi, he's from the archival department," Sakura said as she leaned forward and placed another hand on his chest as Tsunade pulled back her arm, "I'll be in the hospital." She then looked over at Tsunade, and then at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, please have a cover story ready for the police. I'm sure they have a lot of questions. We'll leave Naruto's return out of it, for now at least." She then looked back at Naruto, "we need to confirm that its him."

"That would be best," Kakashi nodded his head before saying he would summon his nin-ken to aid in the search for Narumi. Sakura nodded her head before watching as Kakashi performed his summons.

With Pakkun and the others appearing on the other side of Narumi's bed in a cloud of smoke, she heard Kakashi ordering the pug and his other fellow dogs to search for Narumi. Sakura tossed her former sensei one of Narumi's shirts for the dogs to pick up Narumi's scent before taking in a deep breath and turned towards Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, you need to go to the hospital too. Before whatever this is happened…. Aoba-san came to my office and said that an unexpected person arrived at the gates."

"Unexpected person?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes.

Sakura didn't know how else to say what she knew had to be said. Too many things had happened in the space of a few minutes; the disappearance of her daughter, the re-appearance of her lover, and the return of Jiraiya. There were three mysteries taking place at the same time, and all of them needed to be tackled at once in the event this was the beginning of something that would bring trouble to the village.

"Apparently someone resembling Jiraiya-sama…" Sakura saw Tsunade's eyes widen while Kakashi gasped as he turned around after the dogs were sent out to search for Narumi, "arrived a few minutes ago. I need you to observe this man, and…"

"Is this a joke?" Kakashi asked, his voice mirroring his disbelief, while Tsunade was speechless as she continued staring at Sakura.

"He… he…. He died…" Tsunade finally whispered, her voice shaking with emotion, "he… we heard that… Sakura… you were there. He died… Fukusaku said that he died."

"Which is why I need you to observe the medical examination," Sakura said, "I want Shizune assigned to run a full examination." Sakura then turned to Kakashi, "After the examination, I want Ibiki-san to question him. I need to know if this person claiming to be Jiraiya-sama is a danger to this village. I want to know where he was, who he was with, how he is alive… I want to know everything."

"And if he isn't Jiraiya-sama."

"Then I want to know who would stoop so low as to do something like this," Sakura said with anger in her voice.

"I should examine…"

"Once Ibiki and Shizune, after having every single test done on him, agrees that this man really is Jiraiya-sama," Sakura interjected Tsunade, "then you can question him, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura then turned towards the unconscious Naruto, "This person claiming to be Jiraiya-sama is conscious, so questioning him will be easy. As for Naruto, I'll have Owl examine his chakra network and I'll call in Ino to examine his mind to make sure this Naruto is… well… really Naruto."

Sakura then reached for, and then placed her hand on Tsunade's left hand, and said, "once Ino checks Naruto's mind, I'll send her to you. But for now, all of this… Naruto and Jiraiya-sama's appearance… has to be kept secret. At least until we know what's going on."

"Agreed," Kakashi said while Tsunade gently nodded. He then continued, "I'll bring the scroll to the research department after speaking with the Chuunin. I'll come find you once we have something."

Sakura nodded her head and thanked Kakashi before she and Tsunade vanished. Kakashi sighed before placing the scroll into his back pocket as he waited patiently for the police.

 **Naruto, Alternate Reality.**

He finally had some time to spend with Boruto, after such a long time, before he was mentally notified by Ino that someone's chakra just appeared at the Hokage Tower.

" _How does a chakra signature just appear?"_ Naruto mentally asked Ino as his kunai hit the kunai his son was using with a soft 'clang'. The two of them separated, Naruto grinning at the smirking Boruto, "I heard you helped out here and there?"

Boruto shrugged before he leapt forward and Naruto dodged, their Kunai clashing against one another once again.

"Here and there," Boruto simply said while Ino mentally told Naruto that the signature simply appeared out of the blue.

Putting his hand up, signally Boruto to pause their spar, Naruto then pulsed out his Chakra while mentally telling Ino that he was calling his Anbu and that Sai should take lead. He then mentally said that he would be on the way to the Hokage Tower as well just as three Anbu appeared before him while a confused Boruto looked on.

"Dad?" Boruto asked as he stared at he Anbu and then back to Naruto, "what's going on?"

"Probably nothing," Naruto replied as he walked towards his son, handed him the kunai, and then ruffled his hair with his regrown arm, "I just have to leave for Hokage Tower, I…"

"Fine," Boruto said. Naruto could feel the disappointment from his son; no matter how much Boruto would say that he didn't care if Naruto spent time with hi, Naruto knew it was a lie. The blonde Hokage knew that ever since taking up the position as the village's highest authority, he had been neglecting his family. He was superbly thankful that his wife, Hyuuga Hinata, was as patient and understanding as she was and that she was the glue holding them together. She had done everything to make Himawari and Boruto understand that the entire Village was Naruto's responsibility now, and that they had to share him with everyone.

"Even if it means he won't be spending much time with us," Naruto heard Hinata say one night after one of Boruto's tantrums years ago. Himawari eventually understood, and even though she missed him… she knew that Naruto was important for the village. Naruto even has a finger-painting of their family with him in his Hokage Robes watching over the village. However, for Boruto it was different. He held so much anger that Naruto could feel it… and it alternated from anger, to disappointment, to sadness, to indifference. But Naruto would keep on saying that he had to look after the Village since it was his family too.

And over the last few months, especially after the fiasco of the Chuunin exams, followed by the 'incident' in the Land of Earth, Naruto felt as if he and Boruto were finally able to bond.

And Naruto was no fool, he knew it would take more time for the two of them to fully understand one another; and for Boruto to understand that the village took priority over any personal feelings. And now, Naruto feared that being called away would mean taking several steps back in their still rebuilding relationship.

But having a Chakra signal appear out of nowhere was no joke – in fact it was pretty serious.

"I guess I understand if you have to leave," Boruto said looking up at Naruto, "it's getting late anyway."

"Tell your mother I'll try to be back once everything's been settled," Naruto said with a small smile before an idea popped into his head. He would have to rearrange his schedule a little, but he knew that Shikamaru would be able to set aside some time. Hi smile changing to a smirk, Naruto then said, "if there's nothing big going on… we'll start training together."

"Wait… you…" Boruto was flabbergasted at the offer, "but…"

"I think I can move around my schedule but… what do you say?"

"Yes," Boruto answered nodding his head excitedly.

"For now, though, go back inside and go to bed," Naruto chuckled at the excited face looking back at him. Boruto nodded his head before dashing towards the house. He followed Boruto with his eyes for a few seconds before turning towards his Anbu. He then nodded his head before Shunshining towards the Hokage tower with his Anbu guards.

It would be a few minutes later that he landed onto the roof of the Hokage tower together with Sai. The group surround the intruder, a girl who looked to be about the age of his son. She had bright green eyes that were visible under the dim light on the roof, even the bright red hair was visible, as well as her wide forehead. The whisker marks, however, were partially hidden in shadow.

"It's only a kid," one of the Anbu said while the girl was staring at Naruto with wide eyes and an expression of utter surprise. There was a part of Naruto that felt as if the girl looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" Sai asked as the girl continued to stare at Naruto, her bottom lip now trembling, "how did you get here?"

" **Naruto,"** Kurama spoke in Naruto's mindspace **, "this girl… I feel my chakra within this girl. It's small, but it's there."**

'How is that possible?' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the girl under the lights of the roof. Taking a deep breath, and then a step forward, he said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage of Konoha. You're somewhere where you are not supposed to be. If you tell me who you are and where you live we can take you home. But I will need to speak to your parents, and…"

"You… you can't take me home," the girl said while staring in surprise at Naruto, "I… I don't know why I'm here or how I got here." She then took a step back, "I… I… I'm not supposed to be here."

"Are you from another village?" Naruto asked.

"We should take her in… maybe Ino could…" Sai said before being interrupted by the redhaired girl.

"I'm not from this world," the girl said, interrupting Sai who looked back towards her with eyes narrowed. The other Anbu were glancing at each other, their masks hiding the surprises on their faces before they turned towards Naruto who had his lips pressed together. The village had recovered from the attack by the Otsutsuki a few months ago, and the group surrounding the girl was left wondering if she could be from their world, especially since they could simply appear out of nowhere. However, it was what she said next that had the group question their hypothesis that she could be some kind of bait who could eventually bring back the Otsutsuki to Earth, "I am from another world where you died."

"Me?" Naruto said as he stepped back in surprise.

He saw her look up at the faces on Hokage Mountain before looking back at him with a sullen look on her face, "you died at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War."

Before anyone could say anything, the girl continued. And Naruto felt his heart racing as he finally realized why the girl looked so familiar. When she said, "the Seventh Hokage is my mother, she is…" it was then that Naruto remembered a picture he had enlarged after searching the Konoha database, it was a picture of a young girl with red hair. Her picture was now framed alongside a picture of the Yondaime when he was younger.

"Kushina," Naruto whispered before the girl said the name of her own mother while his eyes widened. Naruto felt all eyes on him as his arms trembled while saying, "why… why do you look like my mother? Why do you look like Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Hokage-sama?" Sai asked as he looked at the blonde and then his head turned back towards the girl.

"I…" the girl looked around at Sai and then at the Anbu before turning her head back towards Naruto with a sad look on her face, "I think we should talk in private."

 **TBC**


	5. The Truth of Things

**Narumi**

It was a painfully quiet walk to the Hokage office for Narumi, who was surrounded by Anbu all around her while both Naruto and Sai were walking in front of her. Naruto already asked one of the Anbu to inform his advisor, Shikamaru, to meet them in his office. After the Anbu left, Narumi couldn't help but chuckle before saying that Shikamaru was her mother's advisor as well. And it wasn't too long before reaching the familiar office doors.

Naruto opened the doors before telling two of the Anbu to guard the entrance and make sure that no one, except those who were ordered to come to the office, was allowed in. The final Anbu followed Narumi inside before the girl felt his chakra fluctuate slightly. She looked over her shoulder as the door closed shut, but the Anbu was gone. She could still slightly sense the man hidden away in a corner of the office before she looked around the large room.

There were shelves and cabinets of scrolls and papers along the walls, as well as piles of reports that were tied together leaned against the right wall, with more and more piles of paperwork covering the desk. Narumi wanted to chuckle as she remembered how the office looked so much like Sakura's office in the early days of her being Hokage. That was before she would use three Shadow Clones to handle the less critical work while returning home in the late evenings. Technically, there would always be someone working in the office the entire day and night.

As she watched Naruto put away some of the piles of paper on the desk, a sad expression formed on Narumi's face as she looked away from Naruto and Sai. She recalled Sakura looking up from her desk with a tired expression sometime within in the first month of her becoming the Hokage. Upon seeing Narumi, a smile formed on Sakura's face before she got up off the chair and then rushed over to the little girl, got down on one knee and then hugged her tight.

"Mama," Narumi would whine before a smile formed on her face as Sakura held her close.

"If Naruto knew how tedious this job is?" Sakura said as she pulled back and looked into her eyes, "then he'd probably open a ramen stall." Narumi recalled giggling with Sakura before she said that she was joking; Sakura said that Naruto would love the work because he was protecting the village as he would his family. "And I'm protecting the village now."

Narumi remembered grinning before saying, "and all of us are your family, mama."

Sakura tapped the tip of Narumi's nose with her finger before saying, "yes, and you are the one I love the most."

"The mostest!" Narumi replied as she held her arms out wide as far as she could by her sides.

Sakura laughed, along with Narumi, "the mostest!" She then bent down and kissed Narumi on the forehead and said, "and how about we get a snack?"

"Dango! Please Dango!" Narumi nodded her head vigorously.

"Dango it is then," Sakura chuckled before they walked out of the office holding each other's hands. A part of her always wondered if her life would be like this if Naruto was alive.

'And now, I'm here,' Narumi thought with some sadness as she pushed that memory to one side while Naruto walked around the table. He then took a seat on the high backed chair while Sai leaned against one of the windows to her right.

Naruto leaned forwards, his arms resting on the table, before saying, "so let's begin with your name."

"My friends call me Rumi," was the reply.

"No Clan affiliation? And if your friends call you Rumi then you must have a full name," Sai said while Naruto stared at Narumi with a quizzical look on his face. Narumi was doing all she could to not say her verbal tick out loud. She knew that this person in front of her was Uzumaki Naruto, but he wasn't her father; there was no need to confuse him. She was still trying to figure out the best option – whether to reveal who she really was or come up with a believable story.

She already surmised from the fact that Naruto's head was where her mother's should be on the Hokage Mountain that she was thrust into an alternate world. That was exactly what she had told Naruto when they stood on the roof… that she was from another world and that she needed to get home. And then, before she could say that she was the daughter of the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Sakura, Naruto asked why she looked so much like Uzumaki Kushina. Narumi could sense the surprise from the four Anbu and Sai at the question.

And now, after arriving in the office, Narumi was still trying to make a decision about what to do next. 'What do I tell them?' She wasn't sure if Naruto was married; and if he was, she did not know to whom he was married. She didn't know if Sakura married him in this alternate world, or if he married someone else. All Narumi could think was if it would be right for her to tell Naruto that she was his daughter from another world. Would information like that bring about some trouble in his private life? And if she didn't tell Naruto the truth about who she was, then could she explain away the marks on her cheeks or the fact that she bore a striking resemblance to Uzumaki Kushina?

Taking a deep breath, Narumi came to a decision. She couldn't lie to Naruto, even if he wasn't her father.

"My full name is Uzumaki Narumi," she said to a surprised Naruto as he stood up while Sai pushed away from the wall and leaned forward as if trying to make sure he was hearing things correctly. Narumi hoped that with what she was about to reveal, it wouldn't cause Naruto and Sakura any problems in their private lives. "My mother is the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Sakura." Naruto gasped as he stepped back in surprise, the back of his legs pushing the chair to the side. Narumi glanced at the look of surprise on Sai's face… she hadn't ever seen Sai this surprised about anything… and then she looked back to Naruto.

"And… and your father?"

Narumi took in a deep breath once again and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gulped, his eyes locked to hers. Narumi could feel a rising tension in the room before there was a knock on the door. Everyone remained still for a few seconds staring at each other… well, Naruto and Sai were staring at Narumi and the latter was staring at the two adults.

"Hokage-sama?" one of the Anbu guarding the door knocked again, "Shikamaru-san is here, as you ordered."

"Shi… Shi…" Naruto was mumbling incoherently as he stared at Narumi.

"Hokage-sama," Sai, who returned to reality, said. Naruto turned his head towards him, "Shikamaru's outside. He may want to listen in." Narumi turned her head towards Sai who was now looking at her without any expression on his face. "There are still suspicions. There are still things that need to be confirmed."

Narumi formed a small smile on her face as she thought about the Sai of her reality; he was the Commander for the regular Anbu, husband to her Aunt Ino, and father to Inojin – one of her best friends. And that is what she told the stunned Sai, "I take it you married Aunt Ino?"

Sai nodded his head just as there was another knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Come… come in," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the desk, his body leaning forward as he did so. Narumi turned to see the door open and the familiar face of Shikadai's father walking into the office, the door closing behind him. He was wearing casual clothes which suggested to Narumi that he was on some down time with his family when he was called. Shikamaru tilted his head questioningly at Narumi before looking over at the still stunned Sai and Naruto.

"Naruto, you called?" he said as he stopped next to Narumi with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Yeah," was the soft reply as he looked away from Narumi before he reached behind him and pulled the chair closer. After taking a deep breath, Naruto took a seat; he then placed his arms on the table and then slowly repeated what Narumi told him and Sai earlier. Narumi looked up at the expression of surprise on Shikamaru's face before he looked back down at her before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Troublesome," he then said. Narumi couldn't help but chuckle before saying that he sounded like the Shikamaru she knew back in her reality. Shikamaru then shrugged before taking a few steps back and saying, "that accounts for the marks on her cheeks." He then looked back towards Naruto before saying, "there could be another reason for her sudden appearance."

Now Narumi was curious; what theory did Shikamaru have? Not that she blamed him. It was, after all, understandable that he would question her sudden appearance on the Hokage Tower roof with a story that she was the daughter of Naruto and Sakura from another world. However, there was a part of her that was impatient to continue onto the part where they help her get home.

'I need to check the library for that scroll,' she thought to herself as Shikamaru rubbed the beard on his chin.

"It's possible," Naruto, the tone of his voice echoed that fact that he was still in shock, "but Kurama said that he sensed his chakra in her."

'Kurama,' Narumi thought to herself, 'the name of the Kyuubi locked inside both this Naruto and my Papa.' Before she started to wonder what it would be like to have a biju sealed inside her, Shikamaru said that it supported one of his theories.

"Oh?" Naruto and Narumi said together as they stared at Shikamaru who arched his left eyebrow at the both of them. After all, he had only just met Narumi, 'that's Uncle Shikamaru for you. Mama always did say he was the smartest person she ever met.'

He then sighed before saying, "Naruto, when you were taken by Otsutsuki Momoshiki, you said that you were unconscious."

"Yea?" Naruto replied while Narumi wondered what they were talking about.

"Who's this Otsutsuki Momoshiki?" Narumi asked to the surprise of Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru, "I only heard about Otsutsuki Kaguya and her sons."

"You said that I died in the fourth Shinobi War, right?" Naruto spoke up. Narumi nodded her head before he continued, "the war was against the Akatsuki and the Otsutsuki clan." Narumi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She knew the war was against the Akatsuki and their quest to capture the last two remaining Bijuu. Later on, students were taught that the war was to bring forth the ten tails and the Moons Eye Plan that would place the entire world in a genjutsu. They were also taught about Kaguya and Hagoromo from what little the veterans who fought the war could recount.

"Ummm, at the end… the Jyuubi was locked away by Otsutsuki Hagoromo," Narumi said before continuing with highlights of what she learned in the Academy. The face of the three people in front of her showed how confused they were at what she was taught, "after the Alliance won, Uchiha Sasuke attacked the remaining forces with his Taka forces."

Naruto opened his eyes wide and said with a quivering voice, "your… your Sasuke did what?"

"Attacked the survivors," Narumi said before looking away from Naruto as she remembered the story Sakura told her, "papa and…." Narumi rolled her hands into fists before looking up to glare at Naruto and continuing, "the Uchiha went to the Valley of the End to fight. He ordered Orochimaru, Juugo, and the others to kill as many people as they could in the Alliance, but he wanted to kill Papa."

"Your father… your Naruto died… that's what you said…" Shikamaru said with a look of disbelief.

"Mama followed the two of you before Tsunade-baa sent Grandpa Kakashi to back her up," Narumi said, her eyes fixed on Naruto, "the battle was over by the time mama found papa. The… Uchiha…"

"Sasuke killed me… killed him… I mean the other me," Naruto whispered with eyes wide open, "didn't he?".

"He wanted to kill everyone else," Narumi said as she shifted her weight onto her left leg, "use them as his Paths."

Narumi closed her eyes as did Sai who shook his head while Shikamaru was rubbing his forehead. Naruto was leaned back against his chair in disbelief as Narumi continued.

"Something happened between Mama and Papa before he left for Turtle Island to train," Narumi whispered as she remembered the look of sadness on the pink haired beauty's face whenever she would recall Naruto and their first kiss. Narumi didn't want to reveal that story, and so she skipped ahead, "something that deepened her feelings for Papa and… and when she arrived to the valley and saw Papa dead…"

Narumi looked at Naruto who was still looking straight at her in surprise. She sighed before saying, "Mama knew he was a danger to the village."

"No," Naruto whispered shaking his head.

"Papa had a nightmare that he was going to die," Narumi said as Naruto's jaw dropped and he leaned forward in utter shock. Narumi didn't think much of it as she continued, "he asked mama to protect the village if he died. He asked her to become the Hokage and protect us all." Narumi looked over at Sai, "Mama loved him.. and when she saw him dead…" Narumi looked away as she recalled the sadness on Sakura's face as she continued, "she knew the Uchiha was weakened… she did what she had to do to protect the village. She killed him… after that the war ended." Narumi then sighed in the quiet room and said, "This Otsutsuki Momoshiki person, I have no idea who he or she is… I just know what Mama and the Academy taught me." She shrugged and then said, "and I read books in the library."

Shikamaru shook his head before turning his head towards Naruto and saying, "even so… even with a story that's so different with what happened… we'll still need to make sure she's not an Otsutsuki, or a White Zetsu construct, or one of the projects that Kabuto carried out using the Hashirama cells."

In her history class, she and the other students were taught about the Fourth Shinobi War and the forces that Obito, Madara, and Kabuto had at their disposal; mainly the White Zetsu's which were augmented by the cells from the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. She was taught about how powerful and deadly the White Zetsu were and how they could take on the appearance of any Shinobi including their chakra.

'Shikamaru-san thinks I'm a White Zetsu clone created through grandma Kushina's DNA somehow?' she thought before deciding to speak up.

"I'm not a White Zetsu clone," Narumi said just before she felt everyone around her tensing up. She was looking up at Naruto who narrowed his eyes at her before glancing at Sai as he reached for the pouch on his hip. She then looked back at Naruto and said, "test my blood. Have Aunt Ino go through my memories; I'm telling the truth."

"And if you are not?" Sai asked.

"She is," Naruto said before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes as everyone turned towards him, "the day before leaving for Turtle Island, I did have a dream… or a nightmare… whatever it was, it was really vivid." Narumi's eyes opened wide in surprise, as did the eyes of the other two in the room, "Sakura-chan was crying… I think she was holding me and… and there was blood across her face."

"That's the story Mama told me," Narumi said as Shikamaru approached Naruto's desk.

"What happened next?"

"It was a dream... I mean it was a vivid dream that shook me up a little. But it was just a dream," Naruto said as he stood up and turned around before walking towards one of the windows and stared out at the lights of the village, "if Narumi is some kind of a White Zetsu clone, then how could she have known that story."

"Did you share it with anyone?" Sai asked.

"I didn't tell Sakura-chan… I thought she'd call me an idiot if I went up to her apartment and told her about it."

"And Hinata?"

'Aunt Hinata, what does Aunt Hinata….' Narumi's mind froze as Naruto turned around and avoided her eyes. It was then that she realized that Hinata… her Aunt Hinata… must be his wife in this reality, 'oh… I didn't think… I thought that he would be married to mama and… I never thought it would be Aunt Hinata. I hope this doesn't impact his private life. Stupid… stupid me…."

"She doesn't know either," Naruto admitted.

"I… I don't want to interfere in your private life, 'ttebasa," Narumi said as Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, "but… but look… I found this scroll that belonged to the Uzumaki clan in the library. And…. And I realize it was foolish of me but… but it… it was a time travel jutsu that could bring someone from the past to the present day. After a time limit, they would be sent back without remembering anything about the future."

Sai, Shikamaru and the others stiffened at Narumi's statement.

"That's…."

"Dangerous," Naruto said as he turned around and walked slowly back to the edge of his desk, "why? Why did…?"

"If she's telling the truth, then isn't it obvious?" Sai said looking between Naruto and Narumi, and then back to Naruto, "to see her father."

Narumi nodded her head, "Everyone from Teuchi-san, to Mama to Grandpa Kakashi to Tsunade-baa told me about the kind of person Uzumaki Naruto was." Narumi formed a small smile on her face as she looked down, her hair covering her eyes, "everyone would say I looked like Grandma Kushina, and that I was as active as Papa." She then looked up at Naruto as she remembered the quiets sobs from Sakura's room sometimes and how she would sneak in and then lie next to her mother, "and I wanted to surprise Mama. Even after so many years passed since Papa died, she still cries in her sleep and… and I thought that since I found the scroll, I would study it and then activate the jutsu the day I graduated from the Academy."

"You graduated just now?"

"Yep," Narumi wiped the wetness gathered in her eyes before she exclaimed, "I'm on the way to becoming Hokage, 'ttebasa!"

Naruto chuckled as he sat down while Sai shrugged and turned to the blonde, "well, she's definitely your alternate self's daughter." Shikamaru just had a small smile on his face as Narumi continued.

"I don't know how I'm here," Narumi said as the smile faded, "the Jutsu was supposed to bring papa to my present. I know I did everything right, I know that even the changes I made were correct.."

"What changes?" Naruto asked.

"Papa would stay longer… and he would be able to remember the future?" Narumi whispered with a grimace before looking away at the expression on Naruto's face as he pressed his lips together.

However, before Naruto could say anything, it was Shikamaru who spoke with a disapproving tone in his voice, "that was dangerous. You're lucky you were able to come here. If the changes you made affected the jutsu in any other way, then you would have been sent somewhere else." He then sighed before saying, "or worse."

Narumi knew that Shikamaru was right. She just nodded her head while looking down at the floor.

"But she's here now," Naruto finally said while looking at Shikamaru before taking in a deep breath as he turned his head towards Narumi, "I'm sure your Sakura-chan is searching high and low for you. I'm sure that she's doing everything she can to find you."

"Does she know you're missing?" Sai asked. Narumi nodded her head silently before saying that Sakura arrived just before she vanished and found herself in this different reality.

"I know I'm going to be grounded, 'ttebasa," Narumi whimpered before shaking her head and then looked at Naruto, "so, you believe me?"

"I do," Naruto said, "no one knows about that nightmare." He then looked over at Shikamaru who was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted him, "I know you're going to disagree, Shika."

"We should still take every precaution, Hokage-sama," Sai said.

"Take my blood," Narumi said nodding her head, "in return, I just want help going back home."

Naruto nodded his head, "I think I know someone who could help." Narumi didn't miss the look Naruto was giving Shikamaru and then Sai before turning his head back towards her, "I think he can help you. In the meantime, I think it would be better if you stayed with my family and me, 'ttebayo."

Narumi smiled at hearing Naruto's verbal tick. But the smile faded just as fast before she spoke, "I… I don't think it would be proper staying with you and your family."

"Nonsense," Naruto waved his hand as he stood up from his chair again.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said shaking his head before asking Narumi why she didn't want to stay with the blonde.

"Mama told me that you don't like liars or lying to people, 'ttebasa," Narumi said as she looked at Naruto, "so I can guess you would want to tell Aunt Hinata. I can guess that telling Aunt Hinata the truth about me could cause problems, 'ttebasa. I mean it would be weird having a daughter from someone else staying with you."

"It's no trouble," Naruto said as Shikamaru sighed while his eyes met with a worried Narumi, "I can.."

"It's too risky, Naruto," Shikamaru said glancing at Narumi, "the Hokage tower has guest rooms for VIP's, and they are pretty secure so she'll be safe."

"I stayed there sometimes when Mama had to work late," Narumi said after turning back towards Naruto, "although most times I would stay with granpa and grandma.".

"But…" Naruto was trying to get a word in when Sai interrupted.

"They're right," the pale skinned man said as he walked up to Shikamaru before standing next to him, "even if you did bring her to your home, how are you going to explain the whisker marks. And you said it yourself that she looks like Kushina-san."

"And Hinata's not stupid," Shikamaru said, "she'll know something's up. Especially, like Sai said, since Narumi looks like your mother and she has the whisker marks… just like Boruto and Himawari."

"Boruto and Himawari," Narumi said to herself before asking Naruto, "they're your children?"

Naruto nodded his head before he sat back down again with a defeated look on his face. Naruto was looking at Narumi before saying, "we'll find a way to hide the whisker marks."

"It's better if I stay here," Narumi said; she caught herself before she could even say the words 'papa'.

Naruto then shook his head again before saying, "you won't reconsider?"

Narumi shook her head. No matter how much she wanted to get to know a version of her father, Narumi knew that staying with him and his family would be uncomfortable for her. And if Hinata was his wife, then Narumi was certain that she would guess that there was something familiar about her. After all, when Narumi and Satoshi – Hinata and Kiba's boy - were playing in the Inuzuka compound, she overheard Hinata telling Sakura over a cup of tea that Narumi looked so much like Naruto.

"More like Kushina-san," Sakura had said, "then again, Naruto had Kushina-san's features too."

 **Naruto**

His daughter with Sakura. When Narumi first told him the truth of who she really was, he was taken aback. Ever since he was a child, he thought he had loved Sakura. His Sakura-chan. Of course, he would later realize, ironically with the help of Sakura herself, that the 'feelings' he held for her were just a by-product of the competition he had with Sasuke to out-do one another. They would continue to be friends, and he would go on to find someone who loved him and he loved in return.

But here, standing in front of him was a daughter he could have had with Sakura. From another reality. And the girl was walking away from him after he nodded his head and agreed that she would be staying in the Hokage Tower's VIP guest rooms. After all, she was the daughter of a Kage.

'Sakura-chan being the Hokage,' Naruto thought to himself as he gave Narumi a small smile when she looked over her shoulder after being led out of the room by Sai, 'Sakura and I were together… we had a kid… Sakura-chan and I had a child.' And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, 'he died.. I mean the other me died.'

"Naruto?" Naruto was shaken out of his reverie by Shikamaru's voice. He looked over towards his advisor and pressed his lips together as he continued, "you should go home and sleep, Naruto. We'll deal with this and… and find a way to send Narumi back tomorrow. For now, go home to your children and wife."

"I was outside Sakura-chan's door," Naruto whispered looking over at Shikamaru before he looked away, his eyes were focused on his table, "the nightmare was so real. Sasuke killed me… that final attack that ripped both our arms… he killed me in my nightmare during that attack."

"Naruto," Shikamaru said walking towards the desk, "what's done is done, and… and things turned out differently here."

"I never knocked on the door," Naruto said closing his eyes as he remembered that day. His knuckles were about to tap on Sakura's door but stopped a few inches away. "I thought Sakura-chan would hit me or something… tell me I was being stupid and that I shouldn't believe in that nightmare."

Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome." He then said, "there's no way to know what went differently. But still, I'd never have guessed Sakura would be Hokage."

"She's strong," Naruto said with a chuckle, "she was taught by baa-chan, she saved so many people during the war, she helped seal Kaguya away… she could be the Hokage if… if…"

"You didn't die," Shikamaru reminded him.

'But another version of me did, and it feels a bit…,' Naruto couldn't explain the pit opening up in his stomach as he thought about being killed at the hands of his best friend and leaving a child alone to be raised by Sakura. He couldn't explain that feeling as he stood up slowly and wondered aloud if Sakura should be informed of what happened.

"Better not." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru who reminded him of Narumi's wish before adding, "Sasuke was the one who killed the Naruto of Narumi's reality. What do you think she'd say if she found out that a version of Sasuke was married to a version of her mother?"

"But he's not the one who killed him."

Shikamaru sighed, "she's a child thrown into something that could… or rather has… turned her world upside down. A version of her father is alive and married to someone else. Can't imagine what's going through her head about that." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "I think we just leave it for now. I suggest having Tsunade-sama run the blood tests on Narumi before the two of us talk to her about this scroll."

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was right, but there was a part of him that didn't like hiding this away from his family and Sakura. 'I'm the Hokage, so I know there are things that need to be kept secret, but this… Hinata deserves to know and so does Sakura-chan.' Naruto shook his head before saying, "I need to take a walk before going home."

Shikamaru nodded his head before he turned and walked out the office. Naruto was alone now… he could sense the rest of the Anbu nearby and knew they could be trusted with any secret. He got up off his chair and then turned around to face the lights of the village outside the windows.

As he closed his eyes, Naruto thought back to the day he was at Sakura's door. The dream freaked him out…. It was so real that he woke up with a start while feeling for the hole in his chest. He felt Sakura's arms around him while she was crying, telling him to stay and to not close his eyes. Opening his eyes again in his office, Naruto remembered nearly knocking on Sakura's door; he stopped his hand from hitting the door just inches away from the surface.

'I thought she would think I was being weird,' Naruto thought as he turned around and slowly walked around his table, 'I thought she'd say I was being stupid and that I needed to get my head on straight.' Naruto reached the door, his feet shuffling on the carpet the whole time, and then reached out towards the door knob, 'I didn't see her. I went to Turtle Island, and then the war. And then we won… and… and Hinata.' Naruto opened the door with a faraway look in his eyes before stepping out into the hallway.

"This is an SS-Class secret," Naruto whispered at the Anbu guarding the entrance to his office behind him, "is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the one in the office joined the three outside before pledging to keep what they had seen secret. Naruto then sighed; his heart was telling him to follow Narumi… he knew he wasn't her father, but at the same time there was still a part of him in her. But Naruto followed his head and turned before walking down the other hallway in the opposite direction of where Sai was escorting Narumi.

 **Sakura; Prime World.**

There was a flash of pink and orange as Sakura and Tsunade, the two of them holding onto Naruto, appeared in one of the VIP suites at the Konoha Hospital. Tsunade rushed off to a medicine cabinet to get some IV drips while Sakura placed the blonde Naruto gently on the bed. Standing over him, her hands pulling up the railing on the left side of the bed before locking it with a 'click', Sakura then reached down and placed a hand on his left cheek.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as she started to attach an IC line while nodding at Naruto's body, "start healing."

"Right," Sakura shook her head before lifting her hand from his cheek and then placing it on his chest. Her hand started to emit a green glow before she looked up at a focused Tsunade. Sakura knew this side of Tsunade only too well… it was a Tsunade who had several thoughts running through her head all at once. Sakura then looked back down at the unconscious Naruto's face and pressed her lips together.

While she was ecstatic that the man she loved was in the here and now; Sakura had to contend with the fact that their daughter was missing. And not only that, if this jutsu was a time-travelling jutsu as Naruto's presence would seem to indicate, then what would that mean for the timeline.

'Has anything changed without us knowing? What are the risks?' Sakura looked back towards her glowing hands over Naruto's chest and thought, 'Rumi, where are you?'

Taking a deep breath, Sakura then looked up at Tsunade who had finished the IV and was now attaching leads to Naruto's chest.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura whispered as the machine began to go 'beep-beep-beep-beep' to the rhythm of Naruto's heart beat, "you need to get Shizune-senpai to check on Jiraiya… or whoever this person is pretending to be Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade nodded her head silently as she attached a blood pressure cuff around Naruto's arm.

"I need you to observe," Sakura whispered.

"I know," Tsunade replied as she stepped back from Naruto after attaching the pressure cuff, "I'll tell Shizune and then have someone inform Ibiki." Tsunade then turned her head towards Naruto and said, "I'll contact Ino and Owl too, and send them here."

"Thanks," Sakura said nodding at Tsunade before she turned her head towards Naruto. Sakura heard Tsunade's footsteps heading for the door, she then heard the door opening before being gently closed shut. Now, in the dimly lit room, Sakura and Naruto were alone.

Sakura whispered, "Naruto." She then looked away and closed her eyes while trying to sense the Hiraishin marker in Narumi, 'Come on, Rumi. Where are you? Where are you my darling girl?'

TBC.


End file.
